Skinny Love
by writersjoint
Summary: One mistake can change your life entirely; and sometimes it can make it all worth it. Eventual Bechloe. Rated M for language for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: On the one-shot I posted a few days back aims2009, you guessed correctly! Like I said it was very loosely based of the episode. I was watching it and got some inspiration. Thanks for reading that one and I hope you enjoy this new story.

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chloe and Tom have been married for almost ten years. Chloe is a social worker and Tom is a successful lawyer. They had a beautiful home in the suburbs of Baton Rouge. Chloe thought her life was simplify perfect; except for one thing.

It had been ten years of fighting and ten years of constant disagreement between her and Tom. Something about the marriage worked, though. Maybe it was the fact they had a nine year old daughter. Or maybe it was the fact Chloe was indescribably in love with Tom, and well; she thought Tom felt the same.

Until three hours ago.

Chloe had been sitting in her living room crying quietly for three hours. Her heart was broken. Tom was cheating on her and she had no idea what to do. She suspected it; but hoped with all her heart it was not true.

A few hours ago after she put her daughter Kylie to bed she decided to do some snooping on Facebook. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she felt like she was about to pass out once she saw all the evidence she needed. Tom went to Mexico with some chick a week ago. What was even more gut wrenching was that he said he had a business trip.

Chloe heard the front door open and her heart started to pound. It was past midnight. Chloe wasn't sure what time exactly, but this wasn't new for Tom. He hadn't come home earlier than this in the last three months.

Tom casually strolled into the living room to check on the dog and make sure the house was closed up. Usually Chloe was asleep by now and Tom would just climb into bed with her.

Not tonight.

"Holy shit!" Tom exclaimed. He noticed it was Chloe. "Oh, Chloe? You scared me." Tom said as walked closer.

He immediately saw Chloe's eyes were blood shot and she had mascara and tear streaks surrounding her cheeks. "Babe-"

Chloe stood up. "Don't babe me. Where the hell have you been?"

Tom tensed up. "Work. Just like every night, Chlo."

Chloe scoffed. "Just like your little business trip?" She sarcastically said.

"What are you talking-"

Chloe shook her head. "Just drop it. I know you're cheating on me." She said with a shaky voice.

"What? No. I-"

Chloe started to get angry, and when Chloe was angry you didn't want to be near her. She was the sweetest woman you would ever encounter; until you hurt her or her family.

"Tom! I saw the pictures. I can smell her perfume all over you. I have been able to for the last three months. I didn't say anything because I didn't want it to be true. Just please, please, stop lying to me." Chloe begged.

Tom took a deep breath.

"All right. I've been with another women."

Chloe couldn't take it. She knew of the affair; but actually hearing it from his mouth was a different story. The redhead tried so, so hard not to cry, but she lost it.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it. I love you. And I promise I won't ever do it again, babe." Tom said.

Chloe shook her head as the tears kept flowing. "No. No, the same thing happened with my parents. I'm not staying in this." Chloe said.

Tom shook his head. "I promise."

Chloe scoffed.

"I want a divorce." She quietly said.

Tom sat down on the couch after hearing the words.

Chloe was standing and holding her body. "I want you to move out. And I want you to explain to Kylie why we are splitting up." Chloe sternly said.

Tom looked up at her. "If that's what you really want."

Chloe nodded. "It is."

She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. "You can sleep down here until you find a place."

He nodded.

Chloe could tell he didn't feel guilty. He wasn't sorry for what he did; he was sorry Chloe found out, and he was sorry that he would have to explain this situation to his daughter. Chloe knew he didn't care that he ruined his marriage; and damn, it took a toll on her.

"Goodnight." Chloe weakly said.

Chloe turned around and walked up stairs. She checked on her nine year old and saw she was still sound a sleep. She walked into her and Toms room and climbed into bed.

After a few minutes of trying to get comfortable and not succeeding she checked her phone.

_1 New Message and 1 Missed Phone Call from Aubrey Posen_

They had been best-friends since their first year of high school. Aubrey was also a lawyer. Aubrey worked in the same building as Tom, but not the same department.

_'Aubrey: CHLOE! You were right! Tom is NOT working late! I checked by his department and he was gone. I heard he left with some intern. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Call me as soon as you see this!'_

Chloe's stomach started to ache and her heart was pounding. "Fuck this. And fuck him." She muttered before wiping her eyes and sitting up.

Chloe rang Aubrey with teary eyes and a hurt heart.

"Chlo!" Aubrey said.

Chloe sniffled. "I saw the pictures on Facebook. And I confronted him. I told him I wanted a divorce. I can't believe this." Chloe said as quietly as she could.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I will be your lawyer through this. It's all going to work out. I'll come over tomorrow morning to help you with Kylie. Where's Tom now?" Aubrey asked.

"The couch. I told him he could sleep there until he moved out. I'm making him explain everything to Kylie." Chloe started to cry.

"Bree, this is terrible. Nine years." She stated.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Aubrey cooed. "But hey, you'll be fine."

Chloe sighed and wiped her tears once again. "I'm going to try and sleep." Chloe said.

"All right. I'll be over at seven to help you." Aubrey said.

"Ok, night." Chloe said and hung up.

She rolled over to see the picture of her and Tom on their wedding night. "Fuck you." She muttered and pushed the picture off the night stand.

Chloe buried her face deep in her pillow and tried as hard as she could to push the thoughts of her Tom cheating on her. Eventually she fell into a distressed sleep.

"Chlo. Chloe. Wake up, Chlo!" Aubrey said as she nudged her.

"Hm? What?" Chloe mumbled as she rolled over.

"Awe, Hun. Your eyes are so puffy."

Chloe sat up with tired eyes. "Hmmm. Is Kylie up?" She asked.

"She is. I already took her to school. I made Tom leave. It's actually twelve." Aubrey said.

Chloe shot up out of bed. "TWELVE!? I'm late! Shit! Why didn't you wake me?" Chloe yelled as she ran to the bathroom.

"You were so tired. I could tell. And I know you went to bed late." Aubrey said as she followed.

"Fuck! I look terrible. I look like I'm hung over." Chloe said as she looked in the mirror. "Bree, I'm going to get in so much trouble."

Aubrey shook her head. "I called in sick for you. Don't worry; your boss said it was fine. You haven't taken a sick day in like a year."

Chloe let out a breath of relief. "Thank you so much, Bree. And sorry for yelling."

Aubrey smiled. "It's not a problem. Now, I know you probably don't want to..."

Chloe sighed. "It's fine. I need to tell you everything since your my lawyer." Chloe said with a small smile.

"I figured he was cheating on me when he was coming home around midnight. The first two months he would come home super late. In the last month he wouldn't return until three in the morning mostly. I could smell a certain perfume. It wasn't mine. It was sensual, and dark. I knew he was cheating."

Chloe took a deep breath.

"I didn't want it to be true so I didn't say anything. But something just clicked and I needed to see proof. And when I saw the pictures- I- I just couldn't believe it."

"I'm sorry. Toms a dick." Aubrey bluntly said.

Chloe laughed. "Sometimes I wish I was gay like you, Bree."

Aubrey shook her head and laughed. "Girls are just as dramatic. Even worse."

"Well, I'll get right to work on this case. I can promise you everything will work out for the best, Chlo." Aubrey said.

"I hope so." Chloe said.

She was in a state of shock. Chloe was blaming herself, and she didn't know what else to do other than feel like a huge failure.

_Nine years down the drain._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Time Heals All Wounds

One year later...

In the past year the divorce was finalized. Chloe got over the heartbreak rather quickly. Kylie was sad, but slowly getting used to it. She would stay with her Dad every other weekend due to court orders.

The girl Tom was having an affair with actually ended up getting pregnant. They had the baby a month ago.

Aubrey egged her on to go on dates; but Chloe wasn't interested. Tom was the only person she ever dated. They were high school sweethearts and when Chloe was seventeen she wound up pregnant. The two decided to try and make it work and got married. Maybe since they were so young the marriage slowly slipped away from them over time.

Chloe was returning to the office after she was checking up on foster kid at his new home. Just as she walked in she was met with her boss.

"Chloe! You're just the person I wanted to see." The man said.

"Oh, well what do you need, sir?" She kindly asked.

"I have a proposition. Now, I know we've had to change your schedule around due to your divorce... But I need to change your hours." He said.

Chloe's face fell. "Like, how?" She carefully asked.

"Well, you will be working later..." She nodded.

"From eight to six every week day." He stated.

"I- ok." She agreed.

"I'm really sorry to do this to you." He said apologetically.

"It's fine. I'll- I'll find a babysitter. It will be fine." She said reassuringly.

"I always liked you, Chloe!" He stated and walked away.

Chloe walked into her little office space and slumped in her chair. Aubrey and Tom wouldn't be able to pick Kylie up and watch her for a few hours after school due to their jobs. Chloe was twenty-seven and feeling pathetic. She would have to go on the lookout for a babysitter.

Across town Beca Mitchell was going to meet her best-friend, Jesse. Beca was twenty-three and a struggling DJ. She had a studio apartment and barely any furniture other than a bed. Most of the time she would have to eat with Jesse cause she couldn't afford food. Beca walked into a small coffee shop to meet Jesse.

"Hey, dude." Beca said as she sat down.

"Hey, Becs! How are you?" Jesse asked.

Beca sighed. "I'm ok. Could be better. I got cancelled on for my sets this week so I'm out of work at the moment." She explained.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Jesses face lit up.

"What?" Beca asked.

"You know how Amy is an studying to be a social worker?" Jesse said.

Beca nodded.

"Well, she apparently went to an office to look for an intern position and one of the workers there is looking for a babysitter. Amy gave her your number." Jesse said.

"Seriously? Why? I- I don't know how to take care of kids." Beca honestly said.

"The kids ten." Jesse stated.

"Still." Beca whined.

"Well, fine. You don't have to, but the pay is good."

Beca raised her eyebrows. "What kinda money?"

Jesse laughed. "I don't know. But I know she's wealthy."

Beca groaned. "She's probably rude, closed minded and stuck up."

Jesse shrugged. "You'll be dealing with her kid more than her." Jesse said.

Beca's phone rang and it was an unknown number.

"Do I answer?" Beca asked.

Jesse nodded. "Answer! It could be the girl!"

Beca hesitated so Jesse grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?" Jesse said. "Oh, yes. Beca is right here. Hold on." Jesse handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

"See you later."

"So?" Jesse asked.

"She said to come by any time." Beca said.

"Why do you seem so flustered?" Jesse asked.

When Beca heard Chloe's voice, as cliche as it sounds, it was angelic. Her voice was soft and sweet. It was like silk.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"I dunno. You just seem nervous?" Jesse said.

Beca shrugged. "I better get going. Wish me luck with this snob."

Beca followed Chloe's instructions and made her way to the house. Once she pulled up she was speechless.

"Damn. I feel out of place."

Before she got out of her beat up old car she examined herself. She had on some black jeans with boots on and a red flannel with a leather jacket on top. Her eyes had her usual heavy makeup and her hair was wavy.

"I guess this is as good as it gets."

Beca got out of the car and walked up to the door. She knocked twice and waited a few moments before she heard a dog bark and saw a little girl opening the door.

"Uh, hello." Beca awkwardly said.

"Hi." A small red head said.

Chloe soon followed.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. You must be Beca?" Chloe kindly said.

Beca was in awe. This girl had such piercing blue eyes and her hair was a beautiful shade of red. Beca swore she had never seen anyone so breathtaking. She didn't look anything like Beca assumed; snobby or stuck up.

"H-hi. Yes. Beca." She stammered. Beca mentally chastised herself.

Chloe smiled warmly.

"Well, come on in!" Chloe said happily.

Beca walked in as they did and examined the home. It was nice. Very clean. Really homey and it had an inviting smell.

"You have a really nice house." Beca said as they sat down on the couch.

"Oh, thanks." Chloe nicely said.

"How old are you?" Kylie asked curiously.

Beca laughed slightly. Before she could answer Chloe was telling her to go upstairs.

Chloe bit her lip before she spoke. "Sorry about her. She's blunt."

Beca laughed. "I noticed."

"So, your names Beca? What do you do?" Chloe asked.

Beca shifted, she wanted to make a good impression, but didn't think saying Deejaying every once in a while was a good way to.

"I don't really know if I'm supposed to ask questions, I've never had to hire a baby sitter." Chloe said.

"Oh, uh- I don't really know either."

Chloe laughed and it was pure music to Beca's ears. She felt stupid for feeling that way; but she couldn't help it.

"I DJ." Beca simply said.

"Really? Wow, that's so cool! I love music." Chloe happily said.

Beca perked up. "Really? Hm." Beca said.

"Yes, really. What? I don't look like I like music?" Chloe asked.

Beca mentally freaked. _I fucked this up!_ Beca thought.

"No! I- I didn't mean that-"

Chloe laughed. "I'm kidding." Chloe reassured. Beca let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Other than work. How old are you? And do you have experience with kids?" Chloe asked causally.

"I'm twenty-three. Uh- I used to watch my little sister when she was little, but other than that I don't." Beca nervously said.

Chloe nodded. "All right. I like you. You're nice. And quiet. Which is nice. You got the job!" Chloe said.

"Wow, thanks. But uh- what am I supposed to do... You haven't told me yet." Beca said.

"Oh, right! Well, you'll have to pick Kylie up from school at three and then watch her until six. I trust you with her. Even though you look like a badass; I can tell you're a softy."

Beca playfully smirked. "I'm total badass."

Chloe laughed. "Whatever you say. So, every weekday from three to six?" Chloe said.

Beca nodded.

Chloe stood up so Beca did too. "It was nice to meet you, Beca."

Beca smiled. "You too, Chloe. I can call you Chloe, right?"

Chloe giggled softly. "You can."

They then exchanged numbers and walked to the door.

Just as Beca walked out she remembered something.

"Oh, hey- uh- I really don't want to sound rude, but money wise...?"

"Right. I can give you $100 a day?"

Beca's mouth dropped. "Are you kidding?"

Chloe laughed at the girls state. "I'm serious."

Beva smiled genuinely for the first time all day. "Thank you so much!"

Chloe smiled sweetly as Beca made her way to her car.

Chloe couldn't quite pin point it, but something about the younger girl intrigued her. Beca felt the same way about Chloe, but not platonically like Chloe did. The red head was excited to become friends, as Beca secretly hoped they would be more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Getting to Know You

In the next week Beca came to realize Kylie was not easy to care for. She would always ask questions. About everything. Literally every single thing. It wasn't that Beca didn't like Kylie, she was just slightly hard to deal with. She was always grateful when Chloe would walk through the door queuing her leave.

It was a Friday afternoon and Beca was going to pick up Kylie. As she was walking to the classroom; she saw Kylie walk out and great an unfamiliar man not known to Beca. She walked up and Kylie saw her; and surprisingly ran up to Beca.

"Hey, kid." Beca said surprised.

"This is my Dad." Kylie said.

"Oh, hello. Chloe didn't tell me you would be picking her up." Beca said.

"Well, I pick her up every other Friday and then she spends the weekend with me until Monday when she goes to school." Tom said.

Beca nodded. "I'll remember that next time."

He nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Beca."

Beca nodded again. You _don't seem like it was nice to meet me. _

"You too. Have fun Kylie." Beca said as they walked off.

Beca had just walked into her apartment, sat down on the floor (no couch or chairs at the moment) and her phone rang.

It was Chloe.

"Hello?" Beca said.

"Hey! I forgot to mention to you that Kylie is getting picked up by her Dad. I'm sorry." Chloe sheepishly said.

"Oh, hey, no it's cool. I met him. He seems nice." Beca said.

Chloe laughed a little. "In a way, yeah."

Beca laughed.

There was a beat of silence.

"Hey, you should come over tonight? We haven't gotten to know each other very well. And since you're taking care of my daughter I would like to know more about you, mysterious DJ."

Beca swallowed some spit before answering.

"Uh, I- are you sure?" Beca asked.

"What? Just because you "work" for me doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" Chloe said.

"Right. What time?" Beca said.

"Eight?" Beca agreed and they hung up.

At eight Beca pulled up to Chloe's. She was nervous. Obviously nothing was going to go down; but Beca was a nervous person in the first place, and being around someone like Chloe, only escalated the nerves.

Beca walked up and knocked on the door while fidgeting with them hem and buttons on her jacket.

"Hey, Beca!" Chloe chirped as she opened the door.

"Hello." Beca said as she walked in.

"Have you eaten?" Chloe asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"No."

Chloe smiled. "Good. I cooked some spaghetti." Chloe said as she got Beca a bowl.

"Oh, I'm fine-" Chloe cut her off.

"No, eat. It's perfectly fine. I'm going to, and I don't want to just eat in front of you." Chloe said as she handed Beca a bowl of spaghetti with tomato sauce.

"Thanks." Beca continued to stand awkwardly.

Chloe laughed quietly and turned towards the brunette. "You can sit." Chloe motioned over to the table.

Beca opened her mouth and made an 'oh' motion, then nodded embarrassingly. Chloe got her food and made her way over to the table, as well.

"What would you like to drink?" Chloe asked.

"Water is fine." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and got Beca a water as she got some milk.

"You drink milk with spaghetti?" Beca curiously asked as Chloe sat back down.

"Yeah, I do. Is that weird?" Chloe playfully said.

"Yes. My Mom does it too. It's a weird mixture." Beca said as she started to eat.

Chloe smirked. "I don't think it's weird."

Beca drank some water before answering.

"Then I guess you're just weird."

Chloe blushed at the words. Beca looked proud in a way; making the older girl blush. Chloe felt warm and it was a weird, different feeling.

"So, you're twenty-three?" Chloe asked, trying to get out of this awkward feeling.

"I am." Beca said.

For some reason she now felt slightly more confident about herself.

"Why?" She asked.

"Oh, just reminding myself. You look so young."

Beca blushed now. "Thanks, I guess. So do you."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks."

Beca chugged her water after she finished eating. It was the only thing keep her mouth from being dry.

"If Kylie is ten then you must be a lot older than you look." Beca stated.

Chloe bit her lip and let out a breathily laugh. "I had her when I was seventeen." Chloe stated.

"Oh, so you're like twenty-seven? I see." Beca said.

Chloe nodded. "I did. Tom and I, her Dad, we got married basically as soon as she was born. His parents forced us to." Chloe said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Beca sympathetically said.

"It's fine. I mean it worked for the most part. He went to college and law school while I worked. It was tough. But we got through it. Thank God I had my friends Aubrey and Stacie. I don't think I would've been able to get through it alone." Chloe said.

"I think you would've. I have a feeling you're a strong person. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Chloe shifted and set her head leaning on her hands on the table.

"He cheated on me." She nonchalantly said.

"Oh, Chloe- I, I'm so sorry."

Chloe shrugged. "It's fine. I'm over it. It happened almost a year in a half ago." Chloe said.

After a moment she spoke up again.

"I guess it's like a cycle." Chloe said. She said as she shifted her body so she was more comfortable.

"The same thing happened to my Mom. High school sweethearts; got married after they had a baby. My Dad also cheated on her and got another chick pregnant." Chloe said.

Beca's mouth dropped."She got pregnant? Is that how you found out?"

Chloe laughed. "Oh, no. I suspected it. It's cliche but he had her smell. And I saw pictures of them in Mexico on Facebook."

Beca shook her head. "That blows. I'm sorry, Chloe." Beca said.

Chloe shrugged again. "Like I said, it's fine."

Beca couldn't believe it. Why would some one cheat on Chloe? She was caring, and sweet. Not to mention extremely beautiful.

Beca tried to comfort Chloe by resting her hand on the older girls. Chloe's heart fluttered surprisingly. Chloe looked up and they shared a small gaze before it was quickly broken by Aubrey's voice.

"Chloe? You home, Hun?" Aubrey said as she walked into the kitchen.

Chloe ripped her hand away as Aubrey came into view.

"Oh. Hello." She said as she saw the two girls staring at each other.

"Hey, Bree." Chloe said. "This is Beca. Kylie's babysitter." Chloe said introducing her.

"Hello, Beca." Aubrey suspiciously said.

"Hi." She curtly replied.

"I was just coming to see if you wanted to go to dinner with Stacie and I- but I guess you're busy." Aubrey stated.

"Oh- I'm sorry, I can go." Beca said as she motioned to the door.

"No, no. It's ok. Stay." Chloe reassured.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Bree, I don't really want to go out with you and Stacie again. Every time we go girls always hit on me cause they think I'm gay too." Chloe stated.

Upon hearing the words Beca slumped mentally. She had assumed Chloe wasn't into girls; but now that it was out in the open it sucked, basically.

"Right. Well, every time I set you up you never want to go. Try it, Chlo." Aubrey nonchalantly said.

Chloe shook her head. "I don't want to date right now. Go ahead and have fun with your girl." Chloe said.

"I'm getting you a date. Nice meeting you, Beca." Aubrey said as she strolled out.

"Sorry about her. She has a key now so she always walks in unexpected a lot." Chloe embarrassingly said as she sat back down with Beca.

"It's fine. I can go if you really want to go with her." Beca said.

Chloe shook her head. "I don't. Trust me. Going out with her and Stacie is not fun." Chloe stated.

"Why do you go?" Beca asked amused.

"Well I have nothing else to do. I have this huge house that I'm all alone in and I get bored when Kylie is with her Dad."

Beca couldn't stop thinking about the feeling she felt when she rested her hand on Chloe's. Beca knew she was guilty of a tiny crush on Chloe, but now it was growing larger by the second.

Beca nodded and Chloe sat up straight and smiled.

"You should tell me about yourself." Chloe stated.

Beca chucked breathily. "Not much to know. I live in a studio apartment and I DJ whenever I get the chance."

"Well, that's more interesting than me." Chloe said and Beca laughed.

"What? No. You're interesting and successful. I'm boring." Beca said.

Chloe laughed. "You're not boring. Kylie really likes you." Chloe said.

"Really?" Beca asked.

She nodded. "Every day she says how cool you are. She said she likes your makeup and boots."

Beca laughed. "She's a cool kid."

Chloe smiled as her 'thank you'.

"I should get going." Beca stated awkwardly after a beat.

"Oh. Ok, well I'll see you Monday at six?" Chloe said as Beca started to make her way out.

"Right. Have a nice weekend, Chloe." Beca said as they stopped at the door.

"You too." Chloe said happily.

Beca swallowed some spit before opening the door and walking out. Once Beca got into the car she let out a breath. "Fuck." Beca then drove home, without letting Chloe slip her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this is so short. It was just a filler chapter.

The next day Beca woke up and it was freezing.

"Shit, why is it so cold?" Beca said as she sat up and wrapped her body in a blanket. "Oh, fuck! I forgot to pay the heat bill." She groaned.

"Well, it is Saturday... And Chloe said she would pay me on Saturdays."

Beca traced her top teeth on her bottom lip before checking the time on her phone.

"What the hell? It's twelve?"

Beca scrolled through her recent calls and found Chloe.

"Agh. I don't want to be a bother."

Beca then dropped her phone on her bed and went to shower. After that she got dressed and then checked her phone to see that she had a text from Jesse.

_'Jesse: Hey, Becs! Want to meet up for lunch? Amy will be there too.' _

_'Beca: Sure. The usual place?'_

_'Jesse: Yep. Be there in ten minutes.'_

Beca decided not to reply and just headed out the door before grabbing her bag.

"Hey, DJ!" Amy greated her as she walked up to their table.

"Hey, Amy." She said as she sat down across from her and Jesse. They already got their food and bought Beca a panini.

"So, how's your new job? The ginger is nice, huh? Her voice is so perky." Amy stated.

"She is." Beca said.

Beca didn't want to talk about Chloe. Last night was awkward and weird for her. Beca usually had no trouble with flirting, or charming the ladies. But something was different with Chloe. And Beca didn't like it.

"Not a snob, stuck up or closed minded like you thought? Is her house nice, though? And how old is she?" Jesse asked.

"Twenty-seven. Not at all. She's really sweet and caring. She loves music like I do. Her house is huge. She said she doesn't like it much anymore, though. Her ex cheated on her and she said it gets lonely when Kylie, uh her daughter, is with her Dad."

Amy and Jesse had raised eyebrows and a weird look on their faces. Beca hadn't realized how much she had just said about Chloe until now.

"You sure know a lot about her." Amy said.

"Uh- well, I just- we-"

Jesse and Amy laughed. "Does miss badass-I-don't-get-crushes- like a certain red head?"Jesse asked.

"No! I don't. I just think she cool. She had me over for dinner last night and we talked. That was it. Plus she's got a kid and she's not even the slightest bit gay." Beca explained.

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"She said she wasn't. Her friend came over and apparently she's gay, and long story short Chloe explained that she's straight as hell." Beca said.

The two nodded.

Amy decided to shift the conversation.

"When do you get paid?" Amy bluntly asked.

"Uh, Saturdays." Beca said.

"Isn't that today?" Jesse asked.

Beca took a sip of Jesses water. "Yeah."

Amy took over. "She hasn't paid you?"

Beca shrugged. "Not yet."

"Call her." Amy said.

Beca shook her head. "I don't want to be rude. She probably forgot. I've noticed she has a bad memory." Beca said.

"Ohhh, Becs. You like her." Jesse said.

Amy agreed. "You're like a baby dingo who lost it's mother." Amy said.

"How does that even compare?" Beca asked.

Jesse laughed and Amy shrugged.

"Just call her and ask. I bet she won't mind." Jesse said.

Beca nodded her head and pulled her phone out.

"Hey."

"I'm fine. Uh, so about getting paid-"

"It's fine. Ok, see ya."

Beca hung up and put her phone down.

"So?" Jesse asked.

"She forgot." Beca said.

"Aaand?" Amy said.

"She said to come by whenever and she'll pay me." Beca said.

Amy chuckled. "Yeeeaaah, she's gonna pay you alright."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Not like that, Amy."

Jesse stifled a laugh as Amy made a face saying, 'but don't you wish'.

About an hour later the three friends parted and Beca headed to Chloe's.

Beca knocked on the door and Chloe came to the door with her hair up in a towel, sweats and a tank top.

"Hey, sorry about not paying you." Chloe said.

Beca couldn't believe how beautiful Chloe looked even so dressed down.

"I-it- it's fine." Beca's said.

Chloe smiled and invited her in. "Wait here. I'll get your money."

Beca nodded and Chloe headed up stairs for a moment.

Chloe came down the stairs with her hair now down and damp with a sweatshirt on. Beca was waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"Here ya go. Five hundred, right?" Chloe asked.

"Right." Beca said.

Chloe handed her the money in an envelope.

"Thank you so much." Beca said more than grateful.

"Of course." Chloe replied.

Beca smiled up at the beautiful older woman in front of her. Chloe was looking down at her at smiled. She couldn't deny the way Beca looked so effortlessly stunning. And Chloe knew Beca wasn't aware of just how attractive she was.

Beca took a deep breath and turned her head as she heard the small dog barking.

"I better get going. I've got bills to pay." She said as she looked back up at Chloe.

After a moment of staring at one another Chloe looked away. Beca mumbled, "Bye." And walked out the door.

_That was weird._ Chloe thought.

She walked back up stairs to clear her mind of the small attraction she just had towards Beca, while Beca was freaking out over the moment they shared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Friends?

In the past month Chloe and Beca had become great friends; they really clicked. Kylie had warmed up to Beca greatly and loved being around her; as did Beca.

Beca's little crush on Chloe was fairly large now, but she could control it a lot better. Beca wasn't as shy and timid around her new friend. She was herself; and she liked it.

It was a Friday night and Addison was at her Dads. Chloe invited Beca over to have pizza and she happily obliged.

Chloe had given Beca a key to her home. Once Kylie forgot her key after school and they had to wait outside of the house, Chloe decided it would be best if Beca had one. Beca texted Chloe just before she was coming and Chloe told her to use her key cause she was picking up the pizza.

Beca unlocked the front door and was bombarded by the dog.

"Hey, you." She said as she pet him.

Beca walked in and saw that Chloe left her a note.

_'Hey, Becs! I'm picking up the pizza. Be back soon. Love, Chloe.' _

Beca smirked and let out a chuckle.

"She's so cute."

Just as Beca sat on the couch Chloe walked in.

"Becs? You here?" Chloe said.

"In the family room." Beca replied.

"Hey! I got pizza." Chloe said as she walked in and sat the pizza and soda on the table.

"I know. You texted me and left me a note." Beca playfully said.

"Oh, right." Chloe said as she remembered.

Beca walked into the kitchen just as Chloe was walking out and they bumped into each other. Beca being shorter looked up at Chloe with a red face as she realized she brushed against Chloe's breast. Chloe laughed at Beca's embarrassment.

"Trying to cop a feel I see?" Chloe playfully said as she walked back into the kitchen and opened the pizza box.

Beca's mouth opened but before she could speak, Chloe started to hum. It wasn't anything in particular; just 'hums', but she sounded so soft and the vibrations she heard were smooth.

Chloe turned around and was met with Beca staring at her. "What's wrong, Becs?"

Beca snapped out of it and laughed. "Nothing. I'm just hungry." She said trying to play it off.

The two sat down at the table with their pizza and sodas.

"I got a call from Kylie today." Beca said.

Chloe raised a eyebrow. "Really? Why would she call you?"

Beca fake gasp. "What? That kid loves me."

Chloe laughed and took a bite of pizza. "I know. The other day she asked me if she could get piercings like yours."

Beca smirked. "I'll help her with that. One day you'll come home and she will have one of these." Beca said, gesturing to her ear spike.

"Oh God, no!" Chloe joked. "You love it." Beca said, but then realized the words she said. "I mean- not that you- uh-"

Chloe giggled. "I know what you meant." She reassured.

"Right." Beca said.

After they ate Beca helped Chloe clean up and put the extra slices in the fridge.

"Thanks for dinner again." Beca said as they sat back down at the table.

"Sure. Want to watch a movie?" Chloe casually asked.

Beca groaned.

"What? Let me guess, you don't like movies?" Chloe said.

Beca bit her lip and looked away.

"Wait... You actually don't?"

Chloe feigned shocked, so Beca couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't hate them. I just get bored." She shrugged.

"Well, we don't have to watch one. Just a suggestion." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and tapped her fingers on her leg. Chloe noticed and slightly smiled.

"You should teach me how to mix songs." Chloe said giddily.

Beca looked up and smiled. "Sure. Uh, you have a computer?"

Chloe giggled. "Duh. C'mon."

The two walked up the stairs into the spare room which had an Apple computer.

"I don't have any fancy DJ stuff." Chloe stated as she turned the computer on.

"Oh, it's cool. I can figure it out." Beca said as she sat in the desk chair.

Chloe pulled up another chair and sat right next to Beca.

Beca couldn't help but notice how the red head smelled like vanilla. Not too strong, but not too faint. It was just right.

"What songs do you want to mix?" Beca asked as she clicked on Chloe's iTunes.

"Uh, let's dooooo-" Beca cut her off.

"Wow. You have really good music, Chlo."

_Chlo._

Beca had never called her that before and the way it rolled off her tongue so effortlessly made Chloe's stomach flutter.

"Thanks." She simply said.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Chloe noticed something on Beca she never had before. The brunette kept licking and biting her lips. It wasn't even a sexual thing. She would casually rest her tongue on the corner of her mouth, and every once in a while move it up and down, or on her teeth, even along her lip. Chloe was mesmerized for a moment, but then realized how weird she must of looked staring at Beca's mouth.

"I think we should mix an old song and new song to start off with." Beca offered.

"Ok." Chloe quietly said.

Beca turned to Chloe and smiled. "You ok?"

Chloe smiled and sat up straight. "Yeah. Let's do this!"

Beca laughed and shook her head as she picked out a Lana del Rey song and a song by The Smiths.

Beca went to a free mixing website and put the songs in.

"Ok, so now you just have to find what parts go well together." Beca instructed.

Chloe leaned over in front of Beca and tried to find parts that worked.

Beca's breath hitched when she felt Chloe scoot closer to her and rest her hand on her lower thigh. It was stupid that such a small gesture made Beca's heart beat increase.

The song played and the beats mashed well. "This is really good, Chlo."

Chlo.

"Thanks. Not as good as you, I bet" Chloe genuinely said.

Beca laughed softly. Chloe looked at Beca for a moment, and their eyes locked.

"It's late." Chloe stated, in more of a whisper.

"I should go." Beca said as she stood up.

Chloe clicked the page down and turned the computer off. "I'll walk you." She offered.

The two were by Beca's car in the cold. Chloe looked down at Beca's lips and noticed how she was doing the tongue gesture again that drove her crazy.

Beca took a breath and tucked some strands of Chloe's red hair behind her ear slowly, making sure to run her fingers along Chloe's jaw.

"See ya Monday?" Beca said.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Monday."

Beca got into her car, but before she closed the door she said, "Bye, Chlo."

Beca drove off, knowing Chloe was feeling something for her; even thought it was tiny and barely readable, she was determined to make it happen.

Chloe stood there for a moment. She walked back in the house and sat down on the couch.

"I- I can't like her. No. I'm not even gay." Chloe mumbled.

She closed her eyes for a moment, but all she could think about was Beca, and how much she loved mixing with her. Something about seeing the younger girl in her element was amazing. The fact that Beca was so confident made Chloe swoon, and honestly, it was sexy.

Chloe stood up and huffed. "I'm going to sleep it off."

Chloe walked up stairs and got ready for bed, hoping these unfamiliar feelings would surpass.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Ok, I Like You.

The following Monday Beca picked Kylie up and they were driving home.

"Beca?" Kylie asked.

"Hm?" Beca replied.

"Do you like my Mom?" Kylie asked.

Beca choked. "What?"

Kylie laughed. "You always hang out when I'm with my Dad. And my Dad thinks you do." Kylie said nonchalantly.

"Kylie, when you say like you mean is she my friend, right?" Beca guessed that was when she meant because she was so chill about it.

"Right! I think she likes you too." Kylie said.

Beca let out a breath. "Yeah, were friends."

Kylie smiled happily. "Good. My Mom never gets new friends. Aubrey and Stacie have been her only friends for ever. And now they're dating so she's even more lonely than before since the divorce."

"Well, I'm happy to be her friend."

Beca then pulled up to the house.

Kylie and Beca walked in and went to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" Beca asked.

"Same as usual." Kylie replied as she sat at the table. Beca went to go get the bread out, but was stopped when she saw a note.

'Pick you up at seven Friday. -Jason'

"What the fuck?" Beca muttered. Kylie shot her head up.

"I mean heck! Sorry!" Kylie only laughed. "It's ok, Beca. I don't care."

Beca shook her head. "Your Mom would. Apparently, she has a date." Beca bitterly said.

Kylie's mouth opened. "Seriously!? Aubrey has been trying to get her a date for the past five months."

Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes as she got the bread, peanut butter and jelly out.

"Are yooou jealooouuus?" Kylie asked.

Beca set the food down. "Are yooou kidding? Of course not." Beca cooly said then started to make the sandwich.

Once she was done she handed Kylie her food. "You want juice?" Beca asked.

"Milk, please." Kylie replied.

"Just like your Mom, huh?" Beca said. Kylie nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Beca. Or should I say Becs?"

Beca glared. "Stick with Beca, kid. Now eat so you can do your homework."

Kylie nodded and ate her food, then went up to her room to do her homework. Beca did what she always had and played with the dog or read some magazines until Chloe came home.

"Heeey, where are my two favorite people?" Chloe said as she walked in.

"Favorite people. Ha. You mean person." Beca coldly mumbled.

"Hey, Mom! You gotta date Friday?" Kylie asked as she ran down the stairs.

"How did you-"

Kylie laughed. "Beca saw the note."

Chloe's face fell slightly. "Oh. Where is she?" Chloe asked.

"Kitchen. I'm going to finish my homework. Tell Beca bye for me." Kylie said as she ran up the stairs.

Chloe hoped Beca didn't think anything of it. Chloe had denied the date, and didn't want anyone to find out so she wouldn't be pressured to go.

Chloe knew she had a small ting for Beca. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, even herself. But she didn't want Beca to think she was dating anyone, just in case.

Chloe realized the previous night that she enjoyed her time with Beca. I mean, she really loved being around her. She loved being near her. She loved to touch her. Not even in a sexual way. Just hugs or light touches on the arm or thigh. The smell, the presence. Everything. She scolded herself for forgetting to throw it away.

"Hey, Becs." Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Chlo." Beca coldly said as she stood up.

Chloe turned around slowly. "How was Kylie today?" Chloe asked as she took her coat off.

"Fine." Beca said as she made her way to the door.

Chloe followed and stopped her once she got to the door. "What's wrong?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "Nothing. It's six so technically I don't have to be here right now." Beca said matter of factly.

"Oh. I- ok. Sorry. See you tomorrow?" Chloe asked questioningly. Beca nodded and walked out the door.

Chloe felt defeated. Once Beca walked out the door she knew that she certainly liked Beca.

Kylie then walked down stairs.

"What's wrong?"

Chloe shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. I'm going to make dinner. Go back upstairs." She said calmly. Kylie did so and Chloe went to call Aubrey.

"Bree, can you come over? I need someone to talk to." Chloe said just as Aubrey picked up. "Sure, Chlo. You ok?" Chloe sighed. "No. I'm not at all. Just please hurry."

Aubrey quickly made her way over.

Chloe got Addison some left overs and sent her to bed at around eight.

Aubrey had came a while ago but since Chloe had to take care of Kylie first, she had no clue what was wrong. They were now sat down on the couch.

"So, what's wrong?" Aubrey suspiciously asked.

Chloe decided to just be blunt. "I have feelings for Beca."

Aubrey's mouth dropped. "What? The babysitter? She's a little too... Alternative for you, isn't she?"

Chloe sighed and shrugged. "I like her."

Aubrey shook her head. "You really like her? Are you sure?"

Chloe nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sure. I mean, I kind of have felt things for her since the day we met, but I just wasn't sure. I thought it was just ya know, platonic. Now I'm sure. But I think she hates me now." Chloe explained.

"Why would she hate you?"

Chloe sighed again. "She thinks I'm going on a date with someone on Friday."

Aubrey laughed. "So, she likes you too?"

Chloe shrugged. "Chlo, she must. I mean, why else would she be mad?"

Aubrey said.

"I don't know. I thought she might of felt the same. She has always been slightly nervous around me, and I thought it was cute. And now she's so calm most if the time, well except for today... and I guess she's flirty? I really don't know what to do."

"Go on the date." Aubrey stated.

"What!? No! I told you I didn't want to date anyone." Chloe retorted.

"Yes. If you go on the date Beca will be super jealous and she'll pour her heart to you and say how much she likes you." Aubrey explained.

After seeing Chloe's conflicting facials Aubrey then said,"Trust me. I know how lesbians work."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't even know if she's gay. I'm not even gay?" Chloe said questioningly.

Aubrey let out a roar of laughter. "Chlo, seriously? Have you seen the girl? And you're supposedly not gay. Maybe you are and just never got the chance. Now it's here!"

Chloe groaned. "Are you sure it will work?"

Aubrey smiled widely. "Positive."

Back at Beca's she was extremely angry. She called Jesse up and stared venting.

"Jesse! I do like her. We like shared a moment!? The first time I- I wasn't sure what the hell happened, but the second time I knew for sure that it wasn't just friendly. And now the third time I know I like her. I like Chloe. I like her a lot. And I kind of thought she liked me too, even though she said she was straight. But I guess she doesn't. She has a date Friday." Beca rushed out.

"Whoa, slow down. You what? I know you like Chloe." Jesse said.

"What do I do?" Beca helplessly asked.

"Ignore her. I know you haven't actually liked anyone since high school, so I get that you're helpless. Let her think that you don't like her. She will realize how much she really likes you and come crawling to you." Jesse explained.

"Are you sure it will work?" Beca asked, not sure if Jesses advice would actually do the trick.

Jesse smiled though the phone. "Positive."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Rated M. It's not what you think. It will probably seem stupid to you that I wrote it, but it kind of explains a few things that I don't think would be unraveled otherwise. And I'm sorry about the little mix up I had with referring Kylie to Addison a few times. I was trying so hard not to and it just slipped!

Chapter 7 - Hard to Get

The next few days Beca was extremely cold towards Chloe due to Jesses advice. Every day when Chloe came home Beca would immediately leave without a word. Chloe was more than done. If Beca didn't like her after all, well she was sure showing it now.

It was now Friday. Beca would be watching Kylie as Chloe went on her date.

When Chloe walked in the door Beca noticed she was extremely flustered. Chloe immediately went to her room and shut the door.

Beca told Kylie she would be right back and headed upstairs to see if Chloe was ok. Beca wasn't sure if it was the best decision since she had avoided Chloe the past four days, but took a leap of faith and headed upstairs.

"Hey, Chloe? You ok?" Beca said as she knocked on her door. She didn't hear anything, but noticed it was unlocked.

She walked in and could hear faint whimpers. Beca didn't see Chloe until her attention was garnered by a a moan.

Her mouth dropped when she saw Chloe on the other side of the foot of her bed in all her glory with her hand down her pants.

Chloe hadn't noticed Beca so she obviously kept going. Beca tried to look away but she couldn't; she felt terrible for watching but couldn't pry her eyes off of Chloe's body. She still had all her clothes on, but what she was doing was hypnotizing.

Chloe had her right hand down her pants and you could see the motions she was making. It was slow and drawn out. Her left hand was resting on her stomach as it was rising up and down. It felt like an eternity had gone by in the short span of a few moments.

Chloe's hand sped up and her left hand went up her shirt to squeeze her breast. Beca gulped. She wanted so badly to just leave and forget what she had just seen, but couldn't. Chloe let out a light moan as her back arched. Her eyes were shut and she was biting down on her lip so she wouldn't be loud. Her right hand was going faster and faster as her hips rocked on her own hand; her other hand reached down into her pants and Chloe moaned once again at the contact.

Chloe must've been really horny or something cause it only took a few more seconds until her back arched fully and moans were escaping her mouth. But when Beca realized the words laced in the moans her mouth dropped. Chloe was quietly, but audibly from where Beca was, panting her name.

_Her name. _

Chloe let out a particularly loud moan and Beca knew she was done. Beca was oddly flattered, but surprised.

Before Beca knew it she let out a loud, "Oh my God." And covered her mouth.

Chloe's eyes shot open and she sat up. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"I am so sorry. Oh my God." Beca said as she stood there shocked.

Chloe was redder than her hair and she was still breathing slightly hard. "It's ok. How long..." Chloe asked.

"Oh, not long." She lied. "I just noticed you were kinda flustered and I wanted to see if you were ok. I uh- guess you took care of it though." Beca said trying to sound comical.

Comic relief was definitely needed right now. Beca soon realized Chloe didn't realize Beca heard the words she moaned.

"Don't worry about it." Beca reassured with a shrug.

"Thanks. I just had a rough day." Chloe sighed.

"You want to talk about it?" Beca offered as she sat next to Chloe.

She half smiled and huffed. "Nothing worth talking about. Same old work shit."

Beca nodded. "I get it." Beca said cooly.

Chloe nodded and looked down. "And I kind of just- I've always had to do that. I forgot about you being here and I went for it." Chloe confessed.

"What do you mean? Always had to wha-"

Chloe looked up and Beca got it.

"OH! You have? What about Tom?" Beca asked.

Chloe laughed and shifted so she was facing Beca with one leg on the bed and one leg off, as Beca did the same.

"I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise never to tell anyone." Chloe said sternly, but Beca could tell she wasn't serious.

"Yes, ma'am. Uh, but maybe you should button your pants first?" Beca playfully said.

Beca reached down and took the zipper in her hand and slowly dragged it up. Chloe bit her lip and her face turned painfully red.

"So, tell me your juicy information." Beca pressed.

Chloe laughed before she spoke.

_Beca certainly is something else._

"Tom sucked in bed. Like, the first time we ever had sex it was terrible. What's even worse is I ended up pregnant. And from then on he would just do his thing and never do anything to me. He literally had never given me an orgasm. I looked up online one day something about bad sex and it said pleasuring yourself was an option and I've done it ever since." Chloe explained.

"Seriously?" Beca asked. "So, wait- that means that you have never had sex with anyone but Tom?"

Chloe nodded. "Yep."

Beca laughed. "Wow. That sucks."

Chloe fake gasped and pushed Beca off the bed, but then was suddenly pulled down with her.

_Wow, if this isn't cliche. _Chloe thought.

Chloe landed on top of Beca and lifted her self up slightly. They were laughing and once they calmed and took the positing in, Chloe smiled sweetly as she saw the loving look in Beca's eyes. In by inch Beca leaned in slowly, mere centimeters away from each other's lips, Chloe looked from Beca's eyes to lips, and once she saw Beca lean in more, something clicked (unfortunately) and she got up.

"I have to get ready. My date- he uh, he'll be here soon. And I- I have to get ready." Chloe stammered.

"Right." Beca said as she stood up. "And I'm really sorry about being such a bitch the past few days. I'll stop." She then walked out.

Chloe took a deep, long inhale of air and walked into the bathroom. "This plan better work, Aubrey."

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Beca went to get it. She was about to have some fun.

"Hello there." She happily said.

"Hey, this is where Chloe lives right?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. She's just getting ready." Beca explained.

He nodded. "Who are you?" He awkwardly asked.

"Oh, right. I'm her daughters babysitter." She said.

Before she could say anything else, Chloe then made her way down the stairs. She wore a nice burgundy blouse, with black jeans and some boots. Chloe didn't want to be too fancy. Her makeup was the same and she had her hair elegantly curled. Beca didn't notice her until the guys mouth was slightly ajar and he was staring at her.

Beca turned around and saw how extremely stunning Chloe looked in such simple attire.

"You look really nice, Chloe." The guy, Jason said.

_Really nice? That's all? Holy shit she looks amazing, dude. Her eyes, fuck._

"Oh, thanks. Let me just grab my bag and let Kylie know I'm leaving." Chloe said.

He nodded and Chloe smirked at Beca.

Chloe could feel Beca's eyes on her the whole time she walked off. Chloe knew this plan was in full swing and she was more than satisfied.

Jason cleared his throat and Beca turned back around.

"What?" She asked and walked off. He stood there waiting for Chloe.

Just after Chloe told Kylie she was leaving she ran back into Beca sitting at the table as she walked through the kitchen.

"He seems nice." Beca said. Chloe laughed dryly at Beca's toan.

"He is." Chloe said.

Chloe got an idea and went with it. She sat down next to Beca and turned towards her. She lowered her voice slightly as she spoke.

"Maybe I'll finally get that orgasm tonight." Chloe huskily said.

Beca could feel the heat in her face rise. She looked Chloe in the eyes and leaned in, surprisingly Chloe didn't lean away, she actually found herself leaning in. Beca got close to her mouth, but just as she got there, she then leaned into her ear whispering, "Good luck." And walking back into Kylie's room.

Chloe was surprised at what just happened. Chloe was the one that was supposed to sike Bec out, not the other way around. After a moment of recollection she stood back up and walked to her date. "Let's go." She said and grabbed his arm, making him slightly confused.

As they got into his car Chloe couldn't help but think of Beca. The younger girl made her feel different. Beca could say just a few choice words and it would drive Chloe mad.

"So, I was thinking we could go to dinner?" He asked as he began to drive.

Chloe was too caught up in her thoughts so she didn't hear him.

"Chloe?" He asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I like chicken. That's fine." Chloe replied.

He let out a laugh. "I said were going to dinner."

Chloe blushed. "Oh. Sorry. Long day."

They pulled up to a Italian restaurant. Jason got out and helped Chloe out of the car.

"Wow, this is nice." She said as they walked in.

He made reservations so they were immediately seated.

After ordering their drinks Chloe spoke up. She was not about to think about Beca this whole time.

"So, how was your day?"

Jason worked in the same profession as Chloe did.

"Fine. It was kinda sad cause..."

But soon enough Chloe's thoughts drifted off to Beca. She couldn't stop thinking about how they had almost kissed. Twice in the same day at that.

"...In the end it was fun. How was yours?" He finished with.

Chloe looked back to him. "Hm? Oh, fine."

The waiter came up and they ordered.

They made pointless small talk through the night. It wasn't that he was boring, it was just Chloe could not keep her mind off Beca. They finished dinner and began to drive back to Chloe's.

Soon enough they arrived. "Well, I had a really nice night." Jason sweetly said.

"So did I." Chloe replied.

Jason got out of the car and walked Chloe up.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot my key." Chloe said as they got to the door.

It was all part of her plan. She would pretend like she forgot her key, then knock and Beca would have to get the door and...

Chloe knocked on the door casually. As she heard footsteps making their way she quickly grabbed Jason and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Beca opened the door and her mouth dropped just like it had so many times that night. Her stomach sunk as did her heart. She didn't realize how much she had fallen for Chloe until she saw her kissing some dude.

Chloe pulled away slowly and bit her lip. "See you at work Monday."

He nodded sheepishly and headed to his car. Chloe turned around and smiled innocently. "Sorry. Forgot my key." And walked passed her.

Chloe walked into the family room and sat down. Beca followed. She was not about to give in. Beca planned to play the game twice as hard. Instead of ignoring Chloe, she would verbally make herself hard to get.

"How was the date?" Beca nonchalantly asked as she sat next to Chloe, their thighs barely touching.

"Great. He's very sweet and charming." Chloe smugly stated.

"Hm. All right." Beca said.

"All right?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. All. Right." Beca stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged and leaned back. "You could do better."

Chloe scoffed. "As in?"

Beca pretended to think for a moment. "As in anyone besides him." Beca said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab her bag.

Chloe stood up and followed her as she walked to the door.

"I like him. I think we might just go on another date. Maybe when Kylie's with her Dad so other things can happen. Ya know?" Chloe said smugly as she leaned against the door.

"Other things? Like what?" Beca asked, pretending like she didn't know.

"You know what I mean."

Beca shook her head like a child. "I really don't. Please explain, Chloe. I'm just dying to hear."

Chloe shook her head. "You're an asshole, I swear." She said through a laugh.

Beca faked a gasp. "Same to you."

Chloe sighed sarcastically. "Aubrey and her girlfriend want me to go to lunch with her tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Chloe stated.

Beca laughed dryly. "Why don't you invite your new boyfriend?"

Chloe placed her teeth down on her bottom lip. Aubrey said playing hard to get would work, but she wasn't feeling it anymore. And it didn't seem to be working all that well.

"I want you to come." Chloe sheepishly said.

Beca smirked. "Is it like- a date?" She said with an amused toan.

Chloe chuckled nervously. "Um, I- I don't-"

Beca nodded and stepped closer to Chloe so the red heads back was now against the door. They were a few inches apart but Chloe's breath still hitched. Beca being slightly shorter looked up at Chloe.

"I'll totally go one this "date". But, I'll only go if you answer one quick question." Beca said quietly, even though Kylie was upstairs asleep and couldn't possibly hear them.

Chloe gulped and then nodded.

She could feel Beca's warm breath on her lips and smell the faint coconut scent in her hair. She could see the few freckles Beca had and a scar on her nose that she never noticed.

Beca placed her hand on the door and leaned into Chloe's ear. "Earlier tonight, when you were, you know-"

Chloe nodded.

"Were you thinking of me?" Beca huskily whispered.

Chloe had no reply. She couldn't lie; since she had thought about Beca. But she could lie; and Beca would know she lied. I mean, she was there.

"I was." Chloe said embarrassingly quiet.

Beca pulled back and smirked. "See you tomorrow, Chlo." And with that she was gone.

Chloe was breathless and more than nervous for tomorrow. Beca seamed to have this all under her belt, while Chloe was a hot mess.

Chloe headed upstairs and climbed into bed to call Aubrey.

"Oh my God, Bree! I don't think this plan is working." Chloe rushed out.

"Why? What happened?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't even really know. Before the date I tried to play hard to get, well-sorta with Beca and she just did it back. And she's not too bad at it. I swear, she keeps acting like she's going to kiss me, and then just doesn't! And then during the date all I could think about was her. Then I kissed him in front of Beca to try and make her jealous... But I think it just made it worse for me. Beca has this whole thing under control and I have no clue what the hell I'm doing." Chloe confessed.

"Yeah, I think you just need to suck it up and tell her, Chlo." Aubrey stated.

Chloe sighed. "I'll figure it out. She's coming tomorrow by the way."

Aubrey sighed loudly. "Really? I'm not sure I like her." Aubrey said.

"Hey, she's nice, well kinda. Give her a chance. I'm gonna go to bed. Night." Chloe said.

"Whatever you say. Night." Aubrey said.

_She barely even looked at me for four days, then all of a sudden she almost kisses me twice, and walks in on me? _Chloe thought as she then got up and ready for bed.

Afterwards she checked on Kylie, then got into bed without letting Beca slip her mind.

_She's going to kill me. _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I just want to say thanks for all the kind reviews on the last chapter! I didn't expect it at all. I hope these next chapters will be up to par.

Chapter 8 - Lunch Confessions

Chloe and Beca were sitting on Chloe's bed. No words. Just exchanging sweet smiles. Beca leaned down and placed a kiss on Chloe's nose. Chloe smiled warmly as they looked into each other's eyes for a few stolen moments. Then, Beca leaned in to Chloe's lips; looking into her eyes as she made the painfully slow trip there. Chloe nodded her head slightly, letting Beca know it was ok to. It felt like an eternity before Beca finally closed the gap. But then all of a sudden, just as soon as the gap was closed, Chloe heard barking... And then Beca was gone.

_It was a dream._

Chloe sat up and started to breath heavily. "Oh my God. What the hell was that?"

After a moment she checked her phone and saw she had a text from of course, Beca.

_'Beca: Hey, Chlo. As much as I'd love to walk in on you again, what time should I be there?'_

Chloe was embarrassed, but couldn't help as to laugh.

_'Chloe: Hmm, maybe I'll leave you guessing? ;) Come at twelve right on the dot or I'm leaving without you.'_

_'Beca: Demanding. I like it. See you at twelve.'_

Chloe didn't reply. Her heart was racing and she wondered how her and Beca got to this position. They had never even said 'I like you.', it was like they each knew it, but wouldn't admit. It weird-ed her out that Beca ignored her for so long and now they're acting like nothing happened.

She closed her eyes and immediately started to think of Beca, but in a pattern. First it was her eyes; he dark blue orbs staring into her light blue ones. Then her piercings; her ear spike that Chloe secretly loved. They kept repeating and before Chloe knew it she had fallen asleep.

"Chlo? Hey, sleepyhead." Beca said as she nudged her.

Chloe rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. She could hear Beca's voice, but was unsure if it was actually her since she had been dreaming of the brunette.

"Chloe, I know you're awake." Beca said as she saw Chloe roll to the other side of the bed.

"Beca? You're actually here?" Chloe said as she scrambled to sit up.

"Uh, yeah? You said to come at twelve on the dot. It's twelve-thirty now, babe." Beca explained.

"Oh, I- sorry. You should've woke me. I'm just- tired and- babe?" Chloe said.

Beca laughed. "It's fine. Kylie's Dad already picked her up. You can get ready and I'll be waiting. And yeah. Babe." Beca said casually and then made her way out.

Chloe sat there and smiled slightly.

_Babe. That sounds good._

Around a half an hour later Chloe walked down the stairs and shouted, "Let's go! Aubrey's going to freak out that were an hour late."

Just before Beca opened the car door Chloe stopped her.

"Please don't do anything to make Aubrey mad. I know you two won't like each other. You have completely different personalities and-" Beca laughed.

"Chlo. I'll be good." Beca said with a wink as she sat down. Chloe took a deep breath and she then sat down.

Chloe then began to drive. They were meeting at the restaurant at around twelve, but since Chloe overslept it was now one. Chloe knew Aubrey was going to flip.

They pulled up and walked into the restaurant.

"Chloe! Where the hell have you been? I called and texted you like ten times!" Aubrey said as they walked up to the booth.

"I- I just overslept and I forgot my phone. I'm sorry." Chloe sheepishly said.

Noticing Chloe's state, Beca stepped in.

"She had a date last night and she got home kind of late. And I made her stay up and talk to me about it. It's my fault she woke up so late."

Chloe looked to Beca and smiled gratefully.

"Oh. Well, it's fine. I guess." Aubrey said.

Beca and Chloe scooted into the booth, Beca sat next to Aubrey and Aubrey was next to Stacie. Once settled Beca noticed Chloe was very close to her, and she smiled slightly.

"So, you're the babysitter I hear so much about from Kylie?" Stacie asked amused.

Beca chuckled. "That's me."

Aubrey forced a smile. "Well, I'm glad you two could join us on this little date." Aubrey said.

"Not a date." Chloe said. "Well, not a date-date. Just a friendly lunch."

Beca smirked and let out a huff. "Not a date for her, I guess."

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows and Aubrey said, "So, Beca. How old are you?"

Aubrey wanted to get as much out of the alt girl as she could. If Chloe was going to eventually pursue her, then she wanted to know everything about her.

"I'm twenty-three." Beca stated.

"You look eighteen. Are you sure you're twenty-three?" Aubrey stated.

"What is this, a questioning?" Beca asked.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "No need to be rude. I was just wondering."

Chloe bit her lip and looked to Stacie.

"Well, it's cool that you look young. When you're older you won't look your age." Stacie added.

"Yeah." Beca said shortly.

"Do you have a job? Ya know, besides babysitting?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shifted her body and Chloe set her hand on Beca's knee to try and reassure her.

Beca looked to Chloe and saw that she was looking down at her hand, which she was now running the pads of her thumb on her knee.

She looked back to Aubrey, "I do. I'm a DJ."

Aubrey smirked rudely. "I wouldn't have guessed that. I would've said something like..." Aubrey visibly looked Beca up and down. "Maybe a tattoo artist."

"Really? What gave it away?" Beca asked sarcastically and drank some water.

"Hm." Aubrey said.

The waiter then came up and they ordered their food. Soon enough it came and they began to eat.

At one point Beca had to go to the bathroom.

"I have to use the restroom." Beca said.

"Oh, I'll go with you." Chloe said and they both scooted out of the booth.

"I don't like her for Chloe. She's so rude and arrogant." Aubrey said after they left.

"For Chloe? What?" Stacie said.

"Oh. Oh, uh. Well, Chloe kind of- she has feelings for Beca." Aubrey said unamused.

Stacie's eyes widened. "Seriously? Awww! Wow, I thought something was going on between them. Chloe kept staring at her. She's pretty hot, I can so totes so why."

Aubrey scoffed and sighed. "I have no clue why."

Chloe and Beca were walking to the bathroom.

"Thanks for covering for me. That was sweet of you." Chloe said.

Beca didn't say anything. Once they reached the bathroom Beca let out a groan.

"Oh my God! I don't even have to go pee. I can't stand her! Oh my God, Chloe! How the hell do you deal with her?"

"I'm sorry. I know she can be kind of-"

"A bitch?" Beca said.

Chloe laughed. "Yeah. But hey-"

Chloe stepped closer to Beca and grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to like her. Just tolerate her." Chloe said.

Beca laughed. "Do I have to?"

"Well, if you want to continue being my friend, and not just Kylie's babysitter, then yes!"

Beca sighed. "Fine. I guess I can tolerate her. But for you only."

Chloe smiled. "Good! Let's go back out."

Chloe dropped Beca's hand once they left the bathroom and they walked back.

"Beca and I are going to go. Heres thirty bucks to cover us, Bree. I'll call you later." Chloe said and handed her some money.

"It was nice meeting you both." Beca said, looking Aubrey in the eyes.

Aubrey pursed her lips and Stacie said, "You too!"

The two of them then walked out.

"We could've stayed." Beca said as they got in.

"I know you didn't want to. It's fine." Chloe said with a shrug as she backed out.

"Let's just go back to my house." Chloe said after a moment.

"Ok." Beca only said.

After a few minutes of silence Chloe spoke up.

"Hey, I have a question." Chloe said.

Beca nodded.

Chloe turned her head for a moment to Beca before she spoke, then looked back on the road.

"Why were you being so cold towards me this last week? You barely said a word to me. And then yesterday you were... I don't know, kinda mean."

Beca shifted.

_Should I tell her? No. Why would I? Oh, fuck it. It's gone on long enough. _

"I was mad at you. And it's not like you didn't do anything either. You barely talked to me. And all you did was talk about your date the whole week to Kylie. It was fucking annoying." Beca shortly said.

Chloe scrunched her face up. "I'm sorry." She knew she wasn't an angel to Beca either, but she definitely wasn't as cold.

Beca could hear the sadness in her voice and it made her heart hurt.

Beca shrugged. "I was just mad you had a date." Beca said nonchalantly.

Chloe turned her head again. "You were?" Then looked back on the road.

"Yeah. I was, but then I realized I would just get paid more." Beca said.

Chloe scoffed. "Why are you so sarcastic all the time?"

Beca shrugged. "It's in my nature."

Chloe bit her lip. "Tell me why you were mad."

"I was mad because I didn't want you to go on a date." Beca simply said.

Chloe pulled up to her house and turned towards Beca.

"Why?" Chloe asked quietly.

"I-" _Fuck._

Chloe was staring at her intently, waiting for an answer.

Beca turned her head and looked Chloe in the eyes.

"I like you."

Chloe's mouth parted.

"Yeah." Beca said and turned her head.

Chloe didn't say anything. She thought she liked Beca too. But now, she wasn't sure. When she said the words, Chloe became confused of her feelings.

Maybe I just want to be friends? I don't even know. Shit.

They sat for a moment. Beca turned her head again and saw Chloe's eyes glistening at her.

"I-" Chloe cleared her throat. "I just want to be friends."

Beca nodded her head and started twisting the ends of her jacket.

_Of course. I really thought she actually liked me? Why would someone like Chloe like me?_

"That's ok. Uh- we can be friends." Beca said with a shrug. "I'm a kickass babysitter. And you're a good friend. I love being your friend." Beca said.

They then got out and Beca walked to her car.

"I'll see you Monday." Beca said without giving Chloe a chance to say anything and got in her car and drove off.

Chloe walked into the house and called Aubrey.

"Beca just told me she likes me." Chloe said quickly.

"What? Really? What did you say?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe sighed. "Well, she told me and then I didn't really say anything. I told her I wanted to be just friends."

"How did the hobbit take it?" Aubrey asked.

"Hey, she's not a hobbit! And I can't tell. She just agreed and then left." Chloe said.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. What stopped you?"

"I don't think I really like her. I think I just wanted to like her. Once she told me, I- I don't know. I got scared. I like being friends with her. She's a good friend."

Aubrey laughed. "Chlo. I don't like her. Like at all, but I know you like her. Stacie could even tell. I know it may be scary since she's a girl, and not a guy-"

"No! I don't like her, ok? Were just friends and she's ok with it." Chloe stated.

"All right." Aubrey said.

"I'll call you later." Chloe said and hung up.

"Fuck." Chloe mumbled.

_Do I actually like her? Or are we friends? Why can't I decide? Why is this so hard? Maybe this would be easier if we weren't at such different points in our lives. Ugh._

Back at Beca's she was sad, but decided not to mope. She wasn't going to let Chloe slip away; and she had just the plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - I'm Your Wing Woman

The next month went by painfully slow for Chloe. Beca was very touchy feely with her now. Not that Chloe minded; but it wasn't helping their "just friends" relationship. Beca would always hug Chloe goodbye at the end of the day; lingering for a few moments every time. Whether it was a light touch on Chloe's arm, or a grasp on her back.

It was a Friday night, but Kylie was not with her Dad. Kylie wanted Beca to stay a little later than six. Which was perfectly fine for Beca; but not so fine for Chloe.

Kylie and Beca were up in her room as Chloe was downstairs. As Chloe was stirring macaroni, Beca came into the kitchen.

"Hey, you." Beca said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Chloe said without taking her eyes of the food.

Being alone with Beca was not something Chloe looked forward to. Beca was extremely flirty and not in a friendly way. At all.

"I have a question." Beca said as she stood right next to Chloe.

Chloe continued to stir and didn't dare look at Beca.

"Shoot." Chloe said.

Beca smirked and leaned on the counter.

"Are you ever going to go on that second date? It's been almost two months."

Chloe stopped for a moment but then started to stir again. "I- I don't know."

Chloe decided she didn't have any interested in Jason. It was thankfully a mutual decision.

Beca nodded. "Well, since you liked him so much... I just figured..."

Chloe bit her lip and kept stirring.

"Chlo, I think you're supposed to let it sit for a while in between stirs." Beca said with an amused toan.

Chloe stopped. This whole game Beca was playing was not working for Chloe anymore. It drove her insane.

"You know what, Beca?" Chloe said as she turned so they were face to face.

Beca raised her eye brows and grinned. "What?"

"I'm going to find a date. There's a carnival tomorrow and we are going to go so I can find a date. Ok? Ok." Chloe stated and walked over to the cabinets to get bowls.

Beca smirked and nodded her head. "Great. I'll be your wing woman. I'll go get Kylie and let her know dinners ready." Beca said as she walked off.

Chloe sighed and put her head in her hands. "I'm going to kill her if I'm not dead first."

"Mom! We are going to a carnival!? You hate those!" Kylie said happily as she walked in the kitchen with Beca lagging behind her.

"You hate them, hm?" Beca said as they sat down.

"It's not that I hate them-"

Kylie laughed, "Mom, when we went with Dad you wouldn't even get on one of the rides because you said you hated them more than when Aubrey-"

Chloe cut her off, "Ok, young lady! That's enough." Chloe said through gritted teeth as she handed Kylie her macaroni and cheese.

Beca stood up and got her and Chloe a bowl. She sat them down and then went to the fridge. She then got three glasses out and poured two with milk and one with water.

"Milk for you two and water for me." Beca said as she sat down and handed them their food and drinks. Kylie smiled and thanked her while Chloe was surprised Beca remembered.

"You remembered I like milk with my food?" Chloe asked.

Beca smirked. "How could I forget? It's super weird."

Chloe giggled. "Whatever."

Chloe loved how they interacted sometimes. It was domestic at times like these. But then sometimes Beca would act sexual and it drove Chloe crazy. The tension could be cut with a knife half the time.

After they were done eating Kylie spoke up, "So, are we all going tomorrow?"

Beca looked to Chloe for an answer.

"Yep. All three of us." Chloe stated.

"Well, I better get going. I'll be over at twelve tomorrow." Beca said as she stood up.

"Bye, Beca!" Kylie chirped.

"I'll walk you." Chloe said.

Kylie laughed and Chloe snapped her head towards her. "What?"

Kylie shook her head and walked upstairs.

"Why did she laugh?" Chloe asked.

"Beats me." Beca stated sarcastically as she walked to the door.

They walked out and Chloe stopped Beca from getting in her car.

"Beca, can you just be a little less... oh, I don't know..."

Beca raised her eyebrows. "A little less... What?" She asked sarcastically.

"I think you know what I mean. Just stop it. I told you last month I just want to be friends. I'm not looking for just a fling right now and I know you more than likely are. I have a kid to worry about."

Beca laughed dryly. "We are just friends. Friends who do couple-ish things."

Chloe scoffed. "Like what?" Beca leaned against her car as Chloe crossed her arms.

"Oh, I don't know... You invite me to a lunch one day and now a carnival? Maybe go grocery shopping together and do things together with Kylie. Eat dinner together. Oh, and I can't forget how you always touch my knee. Like all the time. What is it with that anyway?" Beca stated.

"We only do those things together because Kylie wants you there. We're only friends because Kylie loves you. I could care less about you." Chloe coldy stated.

"That's a lie and you know it." Beca smugly said.

"It is not." Chloe lashed back.

"All right, Chlo. So, you're telling me if I kissed you right now you would be mad?" Beca asked as she got closer to Chloe.

"I would be." Chloe said weakly

Beca's face was mere centimeters from Chloe's now and Chloe's mind was racing.

Beca placed her hands on Chloe's hips and leaned in to her ear, her lips brushed against the shell and she whispered, "Fine. Then I won't. I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to think about me too much."

She then smirked as she got in her car and immediately drove off.

"I'm going to die. She's going to kill me. She is so hard to deal with and, and God! How the hell am I supposed to deal with her? She can't just act like she's going to kiss me and then not! That's like the fourth time now!" Chloe mumbled as she walked into her house.

She walked into her room and let out and loud scream. Kylie ran to Chloe's aid. "What's wrong?"

Chloe paced back in forth.

"I know you really like Beca but I can not deal with her. We are going to find another baby sitter."

Kylie's face dropped. "No! Why? Is this because you have a crush on her?"

Chloe stopped immediately. "What?"

Kylie's mouth dropped and she covered it. "I'm not supposed to know."

Chloe ran up to her. "Who told you?"

Kylie laughed. "So you do!? Wow, I can't believe you like Beca!"

Chloe yelled again. "Who told you!?"

Kylie laughed again. "Stacie and Aubrey let it slip when I was with them last week. They made me promise I wouldn't tell."

Chloe sighed. "I don't like her, hun. I can't stand her. She is so annoying and snarky. I just want to-"

Kylie cut her off. "YOU LIKE BECAAA!" She said as she ran off.

"Oh my God. I- I'm- I. UGH."

The next morning Chloe made sure to be up and ready with Kylie by twelve. It was twelve-ten and Beca wasn't there yet.

"Of course she's late." Chloe mumbled.

Kylie sighed.

"Go wait in the car." Chloe said as she handed Kylie the keys.

Chloe walked out and saw Beca driving up. She stood with her arms crossed waiting for Beca. Kylie was patiently waiting in the car that was parked in the garage.

"I said tweleve." Chloe stated as Beca walked up.

Beca ran her hand through her hair and smiled that signature smirk. "And yet, you're still here." She said and walked passed her into the garage. "By the way, the dress looks beautiful on you." Beca said right before she got into the car.

Chloe clenched her jar and took a deep breath through her nose before getting in the car.

They arrived at the carnival and Chloe couldn't be more uncomfortable. She did hate them. In fact, she despised them. They walked around for a few hours and then decided they would get some food. It was around four in the afternoon and it was at an all time hot.

"I'm going to get some water." Chloe said as she stood up from the tiny table Beca and Kylie were occupying. The two girls got a funnel cake to share and started to eat it.

Chloe walked up to one of the little shacks to get a water. Just as she purchased one she turned around and ran into a guy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She stated.

"It's ok. I was just about to talk to you, but uh- I guess you running in to me gave me the chance."

Chloe blushed.

"I was actually going to ask you if you'd like to have dinner sometime?"

Chloe was having a war with her mind. She knew she should say yes, but she couldn't.

"Oh, um. I'm kinda in a relationship. Sorry." Chloe stated and walked away nervously, leaving him slightly sad and confused.

"Who were you talking to?" Beca asked.

"Oh, uh- some guy from work." Chloe nervously said. "Hm." Beca replied.

"We still need to find you that date." Beca stated.

"What date?" Kylie asked.

"Beca is going to help me find a date." Chloe said.

"Oh. Well, why don't you just date Beca?"

Chloe choked on her water as Beca started to laugh.

"We're just friends." Beca stated.

Chloe nodded. "Exactly, just friends."

Kylie laughed and rolled her eyes. "All right."

A few hours later and it was around seven.

"Well, I guess I don't have a date." Chloe said thankfully.

She really didn't want to date anyone. Even though she initiated it, she had no intentions of actually getting one.

"Nope. I'm going to get you one right now." Beca said as she walked up to a tall brunette man.

Kylie started laughing when she saw her Moms face.

"I wouldn't mind if you dated her." Kylie said.

"Really?" Chloe quickly said; then took a breath. "Well, I don't want to."

Kylie giggled. "All right, Mom. But if you ever do want to, it's ok with me. Even though you say she's annoys you, you haven't smiled as much in the time she's been with us."

Chloe nodded and bit her lip.

Beca strolled back casually with a piece of paper in her hand. "Score." Beca smugly stated.

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Really. Next Friday. Kylie will be with her Dad, right?"

Kylie nodded.

"Ok." Chloe said weakly.

Beca smirked and walked ahead with Kylie.

"Fuck." Chloe muttered under her breath.

After a moment of recollection she picked up her pace and caught up with Beca and Kylie.

The day came to a close and Beca went home. Just before Chloe was about to fall asleep she decided to call Aubrey.

"Bree, I have a date Friday." Chloe stated.

"You do? For real?" Aubrey asked.

"For real. Beca actually got me a date." Chloe said.

"What? Why?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe hesitated.

"I asked her to help me find one." Chloe said.

"Really? Chloe... Why are you doing this to yourself?" Aubrey asked.

"Doing what? I told you I don't like Beca." Chloe said.

Aubrey laughed. "I know how adamant you are about the no dating thing... Just have fun." Aubrey said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Chlo."

Then she hung up.

Chloe rolled over and pushed her face into her pillow. "I hate this." She mumbled before she tried to get comfortable.

_This will be hell_. Chloe thought, even though she knew that it could all be resolved, and she knew that she's bringing all this turmoil on herself.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Everything in italics are Chloe's thoughts. I know this whole Chloe denying her love thing is dragging on, but you'll be pleasantly surprised soon enough!

Chapter 10 - Chloe's Date

Chloe was right. The last week had been hell. Everyday after Chloe came home Beca would always stick around for a few extra unfortunate minutes. Beca and Kylie would tease her about her date. She just wanted it to be over and done with already.

As Chloe was driving home from work this Friday night she remembered that Kylie was with her Dad and that meant no Beca to come home to. She decided to stop by Aubrey and Stacie's before she got ready.

Chloe knocked twice on the door and patiently waited. Aubrey opened it and smiled when she saw Chloe.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Aubrey asked.

"I need a pep talk." Chloe confessed.

Aubrey nodded and let Chloe come in.

She guided her over to the couch where Stacie was.

Chloe sighed loudly. "I'm not excited for tonight." She said.

"Well, it will be over soon enough and then you can go back to denying your undying love for Beca." Stacie said.

Chloe glared at her. "I don't like her! I can't like her. It's just- she's the babysitter and four years younger than me. It's wrong."

"Chlo, it's not wrong! It's not like she's underage. You like her. I know it's scary cause she's young and not a guy. I know I was scared when I realized I liked Stacie. It scared the shit out of me."

"What if we actually got together and she thought Kylie was too much of a responsibility?" Chloe asked, disregarding what Aubrey said.

"Wait, but she already takes care of Kylie?" Stacie said.

"But what if actually full blown responsibility of having to take care of her and like having a kid is too much for her? She's young. And what if she only wants a fling? If I'm going to be in a relationship I want commitment. Not someone who is going to leave and hurt Kylie."

Aubrey laughed. "I think you're just making up excuses. You know Beca loves Kylie, and Kylie loves Beca. That girl isn't going anywhere."

Stacie nodded. Chloe slumped against the couch. "This sucks." She whined.

"You'll be fine, Chloe! Go on the date. Just be yourself. Everyone loves you." Stacie said.

Chloe half smiled. "I'll try." She stood up and hugged the couple.

They walked Choe to the door and just as she walked out Aubrey said, "Oh, and wear something sexy! Make Beca jealous. That is your plan anyway, right?" Aubrey stated.

Chloe glared once again before walking off to her car.

When Chloe returned home she walked up to her room and walked to her closet.

"All right. Let's do this." She stated as she opened the doors.

Her date was supposed to pick her up at eight. Luckily, Chloe had literally just finished with her hair as he arrived. She turned the curler off and sprayed her hair with some hairspray.

"Ok. You can do this." Chloe told herself as she walked down the stairs.

Chloe took a deep breath before before she opened the door.

"Hello." Chloe kindly said. "Hey, wow- you look beautiful." He said.

It wasn't in a sexual way, just very genuine and sincere.

Chloe blushed. "Thanks. I'll just grab my bag and we can go?" Chloe said. He nodded and Chloe went to get her purse.

"All right! Let's go." Chloe said as she walked back. He smiled warmly as he let Chloe lead the way.

They got into his car and he drove the restaurant they would be eating at. During the ride they chatted about this and that. Chloe couldn't deny he was attractive and smelled amazing; but in the end, he just wasn't Beca.

Once they arrived he helped Chloe out and they walked in. It was a small, quaint restaurant. Not too romantic but not too shabby either.

They got seated and ordered their drinks right away.

After a moment he, Josh, spoke up.

"I just have to say, you're extremely beautiful. I'm sorry it that's too forward." Josh said.

Chloe thought it was adorable how sweet he was. Tom was never like that. And Beca, well Beca was something else.

"Thank you. You're really sweet." Chloe said.

He smiled and shrugged. "So, what do you do?" He asked.

"I'm a social worker. I work with foster children. Place them into homes, check up on them. It's a really nice job. What about you?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, that's really cool. I'm a lawyer. Pretty self explanatory." He said.

_Of course he's a lawyer._

"That's nice." She stated.

_Why does he have to be a lawyer? Anything but a lawyer._

"Sometimes. I work in the Jones Law building and-"

"You do? What department?" Chloe asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off. I just- my ex husband works there and so does one of my best-friends."

"Oh, I see. Uh, I'm in the consultant department."

"So is my ex. That's so weird."

He laughed. "It's a small world. What's his name? I might know him."

"Tom Waters? And my friends name is Aubrey Posen. She works in a different department so you might not know her." Chloe said.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I know them. They're pretty cool people."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah."

"That's just so weird that you work with them." Chloe said with a laugh.

"It kind of is." He said.

They continued to mingle and get to know one another like you would on a first date.

"Well, I'm glad that your friend introduced me to you." He said with a smile.

"So am I." Chloe said back.

Chloe really was enjoying her time with Josh. He was sweet and kind of shy. Chloe was interested in him, and for the first time in forever, her mind wasn't preoccupied with Beca.

The night went on and Chloe thoroughly enjoyed it. After they ate Josh gave Chloe a ride home. He was walking her to her door and once they got there Chloe smiled and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, I had a great time." He said.

"Yeah, I did too. Really, thank you. I haven't been on a good date in a quiet while." Chloe said.

He smiled and chuckled slightly. Chloe looked up at him and smiled. For a moment he looked at her lips and then her eyes.

_I hope I don't fuck this up._

Chloe leaned in as he did and their lips locked. It was soft, and sweet. Lips molded together just right it seemed.

Chloe pulled apart and they smiled at one another.

"I'll call you?" He asked.

Chloe nodded and smiled.

"Have a good night." Josh said as he kissed her cheek.

"You too." Chloe said as she walked in.

Chloe sighed contently as she walked through the house to make sure everything was locked then headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

After she was done Chloe called Aubrey and had a smile on her face the whole time.

"Bree! The date was great. He was so sweet and handsome. And get this, he works at the same place as you and Tom! He even works in the consultant department like Tom. I have a good feeling at him." Chloe rushed out happily.

"Aw, I'm happy for you! What's his name?" Aubrey said.

Chloe shifted so she was comfortable on her bed. "Josh. I didn't get his last name..."

"Josh Reynolds? That's the only Josh at work I'm pretty sure. He's super sweet, Chlo!" Aubrey said.

"He is! And we kissed!" Chloe squealed.

Aubrey giggled. "You did!? It's like you're a teenager again."

"I know. I just, I don't even know." Chloe sighed contently after her words.

"So, Beca's out of the picture?" Aubrey asked.

"She wasn't even in the picture to begin with." Chloe stated.

Aubrey laughed. "Sure. Well, Stacie says, "You go girl." Anyway, we're going to bed. Night, Chlo."

"Night, Bree!" Chloe said, letting the comment slide.

Chloe sighed contently once again before turning over and closing her eyes.

Chloe was glad she didn't think about Beca the whole time. Sure, she popped up a few times, like during the kiss; Chloe couldn't help but think that kissing Beca would be much better, but quickly dismissed the thought.

After a while of thinking Chloe rolled back over onto her back and sighed as she started to drift off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Jealousy

The next day Chloe was awoken by her phone ringing. Without looking at the name, she picked it up.

"What?"

"Hey, Mom! I was wondering if I could hang out with Beca today. She said to call you and ask first." Kylie said.

Chloe sat up. "Do you have to? You see Beca everyday. She might be busy."

"Please call her? " Kylie asked.

"I'll call her." Chloe sighed.

"Thanks! Love ya!" Kylie said and hung up.

"Why does she have to like Beca so much?" Chloe mumbled as she looked for Beca's contact name.

She called and soon enough Beca picked up.

"Hey, you. Miss me?" Beca said.

"Not as much as Kylie, I'm afraid." Chloe said. "Listen, I know she wants to spend the day with you, but if your busy then it's perfectly fine."

"Oh, ok. Well, I kind of am." Beca said.

"You are? What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"I have a date with someone I met last night." Beca stated.

As soon as Chloe heard the words her heart ached and her stomach dropped.

_I wonder if this is how she has been feeling. _

"You do?" Chloe said.

"I do. Were going to lunch. I could come over after?" Beca asked.

"I don't know. If you want. Ya know, if you're not too busy." Chloe said coldy.

"Chlo, don't be like that. You just went on two dates. It's just one date. No big deal. Don't be jealous." Beca said playfully.

"I am not jealous! God, what is it with you and Aubrey and Stacie! I don't like you Beca! Just come whenever you're done." Chloe stated, in more of a yell and hung up.

Chloe sat in her bed huffing.

"How can she tell me not to be jealous!? Of course I'm jealous."

Chloe laid back down and shook her head. "I can't believe she thinks I'm jealous. Ha. Whatever."

Chloe called Kylie and let her know that Beca was busy, and that Kylie could come later if she wanted.

A few hours later and Chloe was cleaning the house to cool of her anger. When she was mad she would clean like crazy.

There was a knock on the door and she went to answer. She opened and saw Beca with a smug smile on her face.

"Hello, Ms. Beale. Looking beautiful as ever, I see."

Chloe was wearing a tank top with grey sweatpants that were rolled up and her hair in a messy high bun.

"Shut up." Chloe mumbled and turned around, leaving the door open for Beca.

Beca shook her head and walked in. "You do know you're the one who said you just wanted to be friends? You're the one who keeps going on dates? And you're the one who is mad for no reason!" Beca said as she followed Chloe upstairs.

Chloe stopped at the top of the stairs. "How did it go?"

Beca smiled sarcastically. "Great. How did yours go?"

Chloe shrugged. "Fine." And walked into her room.

Beca followed. "Did you kiss him?"

Chloe turned around and scoffed. "Is that any of your business?"

Beca sat on Chloe's bed as she started to clean her bathroom.

"So you did." Beca stated.

"He kissed me." Chloe said defensively.

"But you kissed back?" Beca said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was ok, I guess." Chloe mumbled. "Did you kiss your date?" Chloe asked.

"Last night. A little bit more than kissing, actually." Beca stated flirtatiously.

Chloe's mouth opened and she turned her body towards Beca. "You had sex?"

Beca shrugged. "Maybe."

Chloe walked up to her. "You really did?"

Before Beca could answer Kylie ran through the door downstairs, yelling, "I'm here!"

Beca laughed and got up. Chloe sat down and slumped.

_How can she of just had sex with someone she just met? Well, I can see why. But still! God, I sound so fucking selfish, but I can't help it. _

A few hours later it was around dinner and Tom just texted Chloe to let her know he was here.

"Kylie, Dads here. I'll walk you. Say bye to Beca." Chloe said.

Kylie stood up and hugged Beca. "See you Monday."

Beca nodded and Chloe shot her a glare.

Chloe walked out with Kylie and started talking to Tom. They were on very good terms, thankfully.

"So, I hear you had a date?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. It went fine." Chloe said with a shrug.

"So. Kylie really likes Beca, huh?" Tom said with a laugh.

Chloe scoffed. "Yeah."

"You don't?"

"Well, not like that! I mean, I guess we are friends. Sure. She's ok." Chloe said nervously.

"She's bad a huuuge crush on Beca!" Kylie said from the back.

Tom raised an eyebrow and laughed at Chloe's red face. "I'll see you later, Chlo." He said and then left.

Chloe walked back into the house. She was still angry and wanted to yell at Beca to get her anger out.

"I can't believe you had sex with someone you just met! Is that what you do? You just fuck random girls? You go out and find some random chick and then sleep with her that means completely nothing to you?" Chloe yelled as she ran into the family room.

Beca laughed with a scoff and shook her head. "Yes, Chloe. That's what I fucking do when I'm trying to get over someone. I've been waiting around for almost two months for you. You've been on two dates for Christ sake! So, yes. I went out with my friends last night, met a girl, and had sex. I'm tired of waiting around for you to get your head out of your ass and realize that you have feelings for me!" Beca stated as she stood up.

"No one asked you to wait." Chloe mumbled.

"Yeah, well I wanted to. I thought you were worth it, but you're not." Beca stated and she walked to the door with Chloe following her.

Beca stopped. "And who the fuck do you think you are, Chloe? I can go and have sex with who ever I want. And don't expect me to keep waiting for you. I'm done with you and whatever we had."

Chloe teared up and was speechless. She crossed her arms and nodded weakly.

Beca walked out the door without another word.

Chloe took a deep breath and wiped some stray tears. "I am so stupid."

Beca drove back to the girls house she was with, and didn't care what Chloe thought about her. She was going to have as much sex as she wanted; and no one could tell her otherwise.

Chloe walked back in to the family room and sat down. She kind of felt like crying; but she also felt like screaming. Chloe laid down and covered her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about how badly she fucked up. After a long time, she drifted off into a light sleep.

At about eleven-thirty Chloe woke up. She checked her phone and had a message from Jason.

'Jason: Hey, Chlo. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat?'

Chloe let out a breath. She checked the message time and it said five-thirty.

"Well, it's a little too late for that."

Chlo? The nickname she had been called by everyone. The nickname Chloe hated before Beca came in to her life. The nickname that made her cringe because of how unoriginal it was. Chlo was all it took before Chloe's mind started to race again.

_I love Beca. _

Chloe sat up. "I love Beca."

She stood up. "I fucking love Beca."

Chloe stood for another moment and smiled. "I love Beca!"

She ran to the kitchen and grabbed her car keys, forgetting a jacket she ran outside to her car and got in.

"I love Beca." She said again.

Chloe started her car and drove to Beca's apartment, not caring that Beca probably hated her right now. She needed to tell her that she really did love her.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Rated M. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was really busy and never got a chance to read over this chapter so I decided not to post it. I've rewritten this like three times now, it was hard to decided what would happen, but yeah. It's much longer than normal. And thanks for such nice reviews on the last chapter! It was kind of overwhelming. I hope this one is to your liking :) Sorry for such a long note.

Chapter 12 - Finally

Chloe pulled up to Beca's apartment and sat for another moment to compose her self.

"You can do this. Yeah, you fucked up. But whatever happens, happens." Chloe said to her self.

With a large smile on her face she got out and ran up to her door. Chloe knocked and anxiously waited for Beca.

_Oh, shit. What if she's not home? What if she's got that girl here? What if she doesn't even want me here? What if-_

Beca opened the door and was shocked to see Chloe.

"Chl-"

_Its now or never._

"Shut the fuck up." Chloe said and stepped into Beca's apartment, slammed the door, grabbed Beca's face, pinned her against the door and pressed her lips to Beca's. It was rough and frantic on Chloe's end and confused and angry, albeit happy on Beca's.

Chloe pulled apart and let out a breath. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Beca shook her head in confusement. Just before she was about to speak, Chloe stopped her.

"Beca, just let me talk." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and Chloe held Beca's cheek and rubbed her thumb on it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being so jealous and mean earlier. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for coming at midnight, but all I could think about was you from the moment you yelled at me and left. I haven't stopped thinking about being with you ever since you told me you had feelings for me. I'm sorry I denied having feelings for you. I'm sorry I was scared to love you. And I'm sorry that I was just so stupid. I can't even explain myself, but I love being with you. I love everything about you. I absolutely love how you're such an asshole, but at the same time you're the sweetest person I've ever met. I love how you're a sarcastic bitch all the time and I love how much you love Kylie and how amazing you are with her. I love how kind and caring you are, even though you look like a badass. I love you, Beca. And I'm sorry that it took me so fucking long to realize it, but I love you." Chloe said.

She started to cry slightly and once Beca was silent and looking away from her, she broke down.

"Just say something." Chloe said with a shaky breath.

Beca pulled Chloe in and hugged her. She needed to know Chloe was really there, confessing her love. Beca was still mad, but Chloe being there eased her, even though she was the cause.

"I love you, too." Beca whispered into Chloe's ear. "But I'm pretty sure you already knew that."

Chloe pulled apart and laughed. "See. I love that."

Beca laughed. "You do?" She then wiped Chloe's tears.

"I do." Chloe said.

"How much?" Beca asked as she slipped her hands to Chloe's back.

"So much." Chloe took a other shaky breath. "I'm just- I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad that you had sex with someone. And you're right, have sex with whoever you want." Chloe stated.

Beca let out a huff, they had their arms wrapped around each other and Beca was rubbing small circles on Chloe's back as Chloe was playing with the stay hairs on Beca's neck.

"I'm not going to say it's ok, cause it's not. But just don't worry about it. I understand for the most part. It's is scary to fall in love. I'm just glad you finally got your head out of your ass." Beca said with a grin. "And don't worry about the sex..." Beca said quietly.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and stepped back out of Beca's grip. "Why?"

Beca placed her hand on the back of her neck and walked over to the couch she had recently bought. She actually got a gig for the week nights a few weeks back and was able to afford one.

Chloe followed and sat a respectable amount away. "Beca. Why?" Chloe asked.

Beca laughed nervously. "You're going to think I'm lame."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "Just tell me, Becs. It's ok."

Beca bit down on her lip. "Last night, well the night before-" Beca shrugged.

Chloe scooted closer and placed her hand on Beca's. "When I kissed her... it felt wrong. I didn't let her touch me. I-" Beca sighed. "I felt like I was cheating you on you. Its stupid-"

Chloe smiled and cut her off. "No, that didn't sound stupid at all. When I kissed those guys it felt wrong too. I thought about you, honestly. I seriously haven't stopped thinking about you. Every time you would almost kiss me, which was like four times-" Beca laughed. "I couldn't get my mind off of you." Chloe said sheepishly.

Beca smiled. "I really do like you, Chloe. And I want to be with you. I love Kylie so much and I would be more than happy to care for her."

Chloe beamed. "Really? Even after how stupid you now know I am?"

Beca laughed. "Yes. I want you and all of your stupidity."

Chloe scoffed playfully. "So, you... Don't want to be with that girl?"

Beca scrunched her face up. "I mean... Maybe." She said.

Chloe scoffed again.

"Kidding. You don't want to be with Jake or Jason or whatever their names are?" Beca asked.

"No. I want you. I want to be with you." Chloe stated confidentially.

Beca smiled. "I want to be with you too."

Chloe smiled, leaned forward and placed her hands on Beca's cheeks, cupping them. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Beca pretended to think for a moment. "Hmmm..."

Chloe glared playfully without dropping her hands.

"Yes." Beca said and leaned forward, capturing Chloe's lips into a soft kiss.

Chloe smiled into it and kissed her back.

Chloe got a little closer to Beca and the kiss heated up quickly. Beca placed her hands on Chloe's hips and Chloe had her hands around Beca's neck as they were kissing.

Beca slowed the kiss down and pulled apart. They looked at each other with nothing but desire in their eyes. Beca leaned forward, ghosting her lips over Chloe's as she laid them down from where they were sitting on the couch.

Chloe smiled as she felt Beca's breath on her lips and their noses touch. Once Chloe was laying down Beca smirked and kissed Chloe's nose, then leaned down and kissed Chloe's jawline down to her neck, making sure to leave purple marks.

Once Beca sucked on Chloe's pulse point and nipped it lightly it emitted a whimper from Chloe. Beca kissed back up Chloe's neck and jawline, and once she got to her lips, she pressed her knee to Chloe's center, earning another whimper and a smirk from Beca.

Without moving her knee, Beca kissed Chloe again and traced her tongue on Chloe's bottom lip. Chloe let out an unrestricted moan once she felt Beca's tongue.

Suddenly, Chloe felt Beca tug at her shirt and she got scared. She had never gone this far with anyone but Tom. She had barely kissed two other people besides Tom and now Beca. To say she was inexperienced was the least of it.

Chloe pulled back and tried to catch her breath. She had her hands on Beca's chest and she could see the fear in Beca's eyes.

Beca pulled back and sat up immediately. "Shit, Chlo. I'm so sorry, I-" Chloe sat up and kissed Beca quickly and grabbed her hands in hers.

"It's ok. I just- well, you know I haven't done this before... With another girl and I don't want you to do anything to me if I can't do anything to you... Cause you know, I don't really... I mean I want to, so bad-" Beca laughed. "I don't want you to be upset." Chloe said sheepishly.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Beca said.

"I want to." Chloe said sternly. "But if you don't it's ok." Chloe said.

Beca let out a breathily laugh. "I want to." Beca leaned forward and ghosted her lips over Chloe's before huskily saying, "Believe me, I want you so bad."

Chloe's breath hitched and she felt a heat build up in her stomach that quickly went to her core and through her body.

Beca intertwined her hand with Chloe's and let her to her room. It wasn't really a separate room, but it was shielded by a barrier.

Once in, Beca said, "If you don't want to do this we really don't have to."

Chloe shook her head. "I want to. I really, really want to." Chloe said.

Beca smiled and stepped forward so they gap between them was closed.

Chloe placed her hands on Beca's face. "I love you." She whispered, afraid if she spoke any louder their bubble would be broken and everything would come crashing down.

Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead, then the bridge of her nose, then her nose and finally before she reached her lips, whispered, "I love you, too."

Beca then kissed Chloe with passion and Chloe kissed back. It was hungry and filled with need. Beca led Chloe to her bed, broke the kiss and sat her down.

Beca wanted this to be phenomenal for Chloe. She wanted to let her know how much she cared for her, how much she wanted to be with her, and that she didn't just want a fling; she wanted Chloe.

Chloe took it upon her self and laid down. Her red locks were sprawled and she still had all her clothes on. Beca stayed sitting and admired Chloe.

"You are so beautiful." Beca said sternly.

Chloe laughed and stood up. She slowly took her shirt off, then moved back to the bed. She looked Beca in the eyes and bit her lip, Chloe then started to play with the buttons of Beca's shirt as she sat back down. Chloe slipped her hands up Beca's shirt and started to trace her hands on Beca's stomach. She leaned forward slightly, but Beca gulped and leaned forward capturing Chloe's lips in yet another searing kiss. Their tongues battled as their hands got tangled in each other's hair. It was frantic and their teeth were clicking as they poured their hearts into it.

Beca laid Chloe down without breaking the kiss and straddled her, once down she pulled apart and started to kiss her neck and then down her chest into the valley of her breasts.

Chloe's hands were on Beca's head tangled in her hair and her breathing was becoming labored as Beca did the actions. Beca stopped momentarily only to snap Chloe's bra off.

Beca saw the curiosity and desire in Chloe's eyes and it turned her on to no end.

Once Chloe's bra was off and thrown haphazardly somewhere Beca started to kiss Chloe's chest and down to her breast again. She got to Chloe's left one and kissed around it, and finally when she heard Chloe moan quietly, she sucked on her nipple.

"Oh my God." Chloe moaned.

Beca smirked and continue to nip at it and swirl her tongue a few times. She stopped with that one and moved on to the right one. Beca kissed the crevice in between before she took the already erect nipple into her mouth.

Chloe could feel a pool of arousal in between her legs and couldn't help the moans leaving her mouth as Beca continued to suck her breast.

After repeating that action Beca looked up and saw Chloe was bitting down on her lip and her eyes were closed.

She kissed back up Chloe's chest and Chloe opened her eyes to see Beca face to face with her.

"Hey, relax." Beca said quietly. Chloe giggled slightly. "It's hard to when you're doing that."

Beca smiled and then leaned down to kiss Chloe, she then made a trail of kisses down Chloe's chest and stomach, stopping at the hem of her jeans.

Beca looked up to see if the next action was ok. Once she got a nod from Chloe she started to pull her pants down and off.

Once they were off Chloe could feel Beca spread her legs ever so slightly. Making her wetter with anticipation.

Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe's inner thigh up and down, making sure she left marks. She raked her fingers up Chloe's stomach and would stop just before she reached her underwear line each time. Chloe felt Beca's hands ghost over her ribs and could feel the light scratches on her stomach.

Beca bit down on Chloe's inner thigh lightly, and then soothed it with her tongue a couple of times; each time getting closer to where Chloe wanted her. Beca noticed Chloe's stomach was rising up and down out of time and slowed her pace. She was afraid she was going too fast and didn't want to scare Chloe so to speak.

Chloe sat up slightly and furrowed her eyes brows. "Why did you stop?" Chloe asked.

Beca smirked and then kissed the area above the hem of Chloe's underwear.

Beca kept on teasing Chloe with open mouthed kissed around her center and she was starting to ache with desire.

"Beca." Chloe moaned when she felt a kiss hint over her underwear. "Please." She said breathlessly.

Beca smirked smugly and moved the underwear off; then moved her fingers through Chloe slowly. Chloe whimpered and Beca sped up.

Beca loved the sounds she was making from Chloe, how vulnerable Chloe was and how trusting she was in Beca.

She had two fingers going in and out of Chloe and was gasping at the contact. Beca climbed back up Chloe without stopping the movements and kissed her softly, pouring her love into it. Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth and it egged her on. Beca pulled apart and kissed Chloe's neck as she kept moving her fingers skillfully.

Beca slowed the movements and smirked into Chloe's neck when she heard Chloe whimper at the loss of contact.

"Beca, don't stop." Chloe whimpered.

Beca placed one last open mouthed kiss on Chloe's neck and then moved so she face was to face with Chloe's center.

Beca bit her lip before she lunged forward and licked up the folds.

Chloe gasped and her back arched slightly. Beca continued to lick up and down going faster as Chloe's moans kept on. She held Chloe's hips down and started to roughly move her tongue all over; darting it in and out. Going from her burning clit to her swollen folds. Chloe was moaning and almost over the edge, she was gripping the sheets and her back arched on it's own.

"Don't s-to-pp. Fuck, don't stop!" Chloe moaned.

Beca didn't, she kept moving her tongue skillfully and soon enough Chloe was coming screaming her name; her body tensed up and she felt like a thousand bolts were shooting through her veins.

Nothing could compare to this feeling she felt at the moment. _Especially_ her own hands.

Beca slowed her actions and backed away slowly. She smiled when she saw Chloe's chest was heaving and her eyes began to open.

Beca kissed Chloe's stomach and then smiled up at her.

"You're too good at that." Chloe said dazed.

Beca laughed and kissed Chloe happily. Chloe smiled into it and then broke it, she sat up and covered herself with a fuzzy blanket and Beca sat up too.

"Can I do you?" She asked quietly.

"You don't have to ask." Beca said with a laugh. "You can if you want."

Chloe nodded and placed the blanket she had covering her naked body to the side. She pushed Beca down so she was lying on her back and straddled her.

Beca gulped when she saw Chloe's naked body on her. Beca could see Chloe had a few stretch marks on her stomach; they were faint but still there. She guessed it was from having a baby. Beca didn't mind them, she only ran her thumb over them and smiled up at Chloe.

Chloe smiled back, took Beca's shirt off and then kissed her. She pulled back from the quick kiss, then kissed her breast and cupped it.

Chloe then wrapped her hand around Beca's neck pulled her up for another quick kiss so she could snap her bra off.

She pulled back and let her lie back down. Once her breast were free, Chloe ran her thumbs over her nipples, and cupped her boobs.

Beca let out a moan and it calmed Chloe's nerves.

_Maybe I'm doing this right if that moan was anything to go by._

Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca's chest. Then, she looked up and saw Beca smiling like an idiot.

"What? Oh my God, am I doing this wrong?" Chloe asked and sat up.

Beca giggled. "No, not at all. You're just so cute."

Chloe let out a breath. She smirked and then began to suck on the inside of Beca's boob. She made a purplish mark and then went to the other one. She left around five marks each and then decided to take the erect nipple into her mouth.

Beca gasped and Chloe smiled. She continued to suck, not quite sure how long she should keep the action up, she counted to about five and then moved to the other one and repeated the action. Afterwards, she made a few purple marks around it.

Somehow, Chloe wasn't as nervous as before. Beca was making her feel calm, and even though she was still slightly worried about doing this wrong, she was happy to be with Beca.

She then climbed back up Beca and kissed her neck, making sure that she left a mark.

Beca felt Chloe's arousal dripping on her stomach and bit down on her lips. Chloe started to move her hips and Beca could feel the wetness moving on her stomach. She let out a breath and held into Chloe's hips. Chloe started to place open mouthed kisses on Beca's neck and pulse point as she moved her hips.

"Shit." Beca whimpered. Chloe smiled into Beca's neck. She was happy that she wasn't screwing this up.

Chloe continued to move her hips and turned her head so she could kiss Beca's jawline and Beca ran her hands up and down Chloes sides lightly.

Chloe took a breath and pulled back for a moment.

Beca smiled reassuringly. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Beca said and placed her hands on Chloe's legs.

Chloe hummed, then got off of her and took Beca's pants off slowly. She was surprised at how wet Beca was, it made her slightly more confident that she really was doing this right.

Chloe moved Beca's underwear off in totally and took a breath and bit her lip, she looked up and Beca for a split second, but then felt a surge of need to make Beca feel as amazing as she felt minutes ago, and flicked two fingers through Beca.

Beca moaned, so Chloe's started to move them faster. She looked up at Beca to see her breathing heavily, so she continued.

Chloe slowed down like Beca had on her and then Beca whimpered, so Chloe repeated Beca's actions and she leaned in so she could lick up Beca's folds.

Beca gasped, "Chloe!" Chloe stopped abruptly. "What? I'm sorry. God, I knew I was doing this wrong."

Beca was still breathing heavily, she propped herself up and smiled. "No, Chloe." Beca laughed. "You're fine."

Chloe laughed. "Oh."

Beca smiled and sat up, she leaned forward and kissed Chloe softly. Chloe eased them down and then traced her right hand down and continued to move her fingers through Beca.

Beca was moaning into the kiss as Chloe kept her motions up, but when she became extremely close she pulled apart and let out a guttural moan. Chloe kissed Beca's jawline and thrust into her a few more times, and soon enough Beca came and her body tensed up as she grabbed onto Chloe's back, practically digging her fingers in.

Beca's breathing was still slightly labored and Chloe pulled her fingers out slowly, she rolled off of her and looked at her intently.

Beca rolled on her side so she was facing Chloe and cupped her cheek. "Holy shit." Beca said.

Chloe giggled. "Really? Cause I swear you were like-" Chloe pursed her lips for a moment trying to think of the right word. "Amazing."

Beca smiled and leaned forward to kiss Chloe for the the tenth time it seemed. "Really."

Chloe smiled and placed her hand on the back of Beca's neck, "Let's go to sleep." Chloe offered.

Beca nodded and sat up to get under the blankets. She motioned for Chloe to join her and she happily obliged.

Chloe molded into Beca. She wrapped her arms around Beca's midsection and stuck her leg in between Beca's, then finally rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"You're a cuddler, I see." Beca said amused.

"Mmmmhm. Get used to it, babe."

Beca smiled wide and kissed Chloe's forehead. She rested her arm over Chloe's back and drew small circles on it.

They stayed cuddling as they drifted off into a pleased sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Aftermath

The next morning Chloe's eyes slowly opened and for a split second she didn't know where she was, but then felt the warm embrace of Beca's body and smiled.

_I could get used to this._

Chloe cuddled more into Beca side. Her arms were still rested around Chloe's waist, so Chloe just shuffled so she was closer to Beca and rested her head on her rising chest and soon enough drifted back to sleep.

Around a half an hour later Chloe woke up and saw that Beca was awake and gently running her hands on Chloe's stomach and didn't realize Chloe had woken.

Chloe turned her body so she was mirroring Beca's. "Good morning, you." Chloe said quietly.

Beca smiled. "Morning. How did you sleep?" She asked as she brushed the hair out of Chloe's face gently.

"Good. Really good. Better than I have in a while." Chloe said.

Beca placed her hand back on Chloe's stomach and started to trace it again.

"How did you sleep?" Chloe asked, trying to ignore how Beca's hand was ghosting over her stomach and getting closer to her lower abdomen.

"Mm, great." Beca said. She leaned forward and kissed Chloe softly. Chloe hummed and smiled into the kiss. She put her hand over Beca's back and pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed together.

Before it could go any further, Chloe heard her phone ring and knew it was Aubrey by the ring tone.

Chloe pulled apart. "I should get that." She said.

Beca groaned. "Staaay."

"It will be just a moment. I know I'm hard to live without, but a few seconds won't kill you." She moved out from the blankets and felt the chill instantly.

"Shit, it's cold!" Chloe said.

Beca giggled. "Should've stayed in bed where it's nice and warm."

Chloe glared and quickly ran out to the couch (still naked, I may add) where she left her purse and quickly grabbed her phone.

"Hey, Bree." Chloe said.

"Hey, you want to get lunch with Stacie and I in like thirty minutes?" Aubrey asked.

"Wait, what time is it?" Chloe asked confused.

"Eleven-thirty. Why? Did I wake you?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe felt cold hands on her shoulder and squealed.

"Chlo?" Aubrey said.

Beca wrapped the two of them in a blanket and stood around Chloe's shoulders.

"Yeah?" Chloe said.

"Why did you squeal like that?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh, it's cold and I just-" Beca started to kiss Chloe's shoulder and nipped gently and she couldn't help but let out an, "Mm."

Aubrey heard a laugh and became suspicious, it was quite girly.

"Chloe, who are you with?" Aubrey pressed.

"I'll meet you at twelve at the Starbucks down town with Stacie." Chloe stated and hung up.

She turned around in Beca embrace and kissed her roughly. Beca eased them down into the couch and tried to cover them with the large, warm blanket, but Chloe was failed to be covered and her naked body touched the cold couch.

"Holy shit, that's so cold!" She squealed with a giggle.

"Sorry! Here get up." Beca said.

Chloe stood up from under Beca and watched as Beca sat down with the blanket draped over her back and opened it revealing her naked body.

"C'mhere." Beca said.

Chloe giggled and sat down basically on top of Beca and Beca closed the blanket over the two of them.

Once settled, Chloe turned her head so she was facing Beca's neck. "I should get ready to go." Chloe said as she leaned into Beca's neck.

Beca could feel Chloe's warm breath on her neck and shuddered. "Can't you stay? Just a while?" Beca asked.

Chloe leaned in and pressed a kiss to Beca's neck. "I can't. I need to meet with Aubrey and Stacie. Maybe I'll come back after." Chloe said as she nipped at Beca's neck.

"Mmm." Beca let out as she felt Chloe's lips assaulting her neck.

Chloe then stood up and ran slightly into the little room so she could quickly change without the cold chill hurting her body.

"Chlooo." Beca whined. "You can't kiss my neck like that and then just leave." She said as she followed her.

Beca layed back down on her bed and saw Chloe struggling to put her bra on.

"It's a sign." Beca said.

Chloe laughed. "Beca, it will only be a few hours at most." She successfully got her bra on and then slipped her underwear on.

"Oh geez, I didn't realize when I agreed to going that I would be wearing sweet pants and a tank top... Shit."

"See! It's all a sign. Just stay." Beca said as she stood up and walked over to Chloe, now with no blanket.

Chloe laughed, but then her breath hitched when she felt Beca's hands hinting down her bare stomach.

Chloe quickly pecked Beca's lips. "I'm going." She said and backed away.

Chloe got and idea and went with it. "You should come! We could tell them about us."

Beca groaned. "You're kidding, right?"

Chloe giggled and threw her clothing on. "Fine." She decided not to push at it and tied her hair up quickly and grabbed her purse.

"You gonna kiss me goodbye or continue to mope?" Chloe playfully asked.

Beca smirked. She stood up and walked over to Chloe and smiled. She leaned in and kissed Chloe gently. "Have fun with the devil."

Chloe pursed her lips. "She's still my best-friend, ya know." She said jokingly.

"I know. You want a jacket? You're going to freeze. And I still can't believe you came over here without one." Beca asked.

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, I'd like one, please."

Beca walked passed Chloe and picked up a fleece hoodie. Beca saw Chloe eyeing her and smirked. She threw the jacket at Chloe softly.

"I'll walk you to the door." Beca said.

Chloe nodded and Beca walked her, then quickly pinned Chloe against the door and kissed her passionately.

Beca pulled back after a few moments and smiled at Chloe's dazed look.

"I'll be back." Chloe said and slipped the warm jacket on.

Beca smirked. "See you later."

Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca on the cheek, something she had always wanted to do, but never had the courage. Chloe then walked out the door with a large smile on her face.

Beca walked back in and sat down on the couch. She couldn't believe what had happen in the last twelve hours. Her and Chloe were girlfriends, finally. Everything seemed to be perfect. They were so natural around one another and it just felt right.

Beca decided she would take a shower and clean her apartment up a little bit. She stood up and walked into the bathroom with a subliminal grin in her face.

Chloe made it to the coffee house just as Aubrey and Stacie were walking in.

Chloe was nervous about telling them what happened. She knew Aubrey didn't like Beca and she knew that after she told her about the fight, she wouldn't like her even more. (Even though it was Chloe's fault. Aubrey wouldn't see it like that.)

Chloe grabbed her bag and got out. Once she started walking in she realized how the jacket smelled exactly like Beca. It was warm and comforting. She smiled and continued to walk in.

Once Aubrey saw Chloe walk in with her old sweatpants and messy hair she scrunched her face up.

Chloe didn't realize Aubrey and Stacie were in line about to order her drinks, so she carefully tried to scope them out.

"Chlo, get over here." Aubrey said as she stepped out of line.

Chloe's face perked up and she walked through a few people.

"Hey!" She said to the couple.

"Hey, you're looking good." Stacie said.

"Oh. Ha. Yeah, thanks." Chloe said.

"Who were you with this morning?" Aubrey asked.

_Like she would forget_. Chloe thought.

"I'll explain after we get our food." Chloe nervously said.

Stacie nodded and Aubrey pursed her lips.

_How the hell am I supposed to explain this?_ Chloe thought.

They then proceeded to order their food and found a round table near the back.

"Ok, Chloe. Tell us now." Aubrey said.

Chloe sighed. "Can we at least talk about our day? We haven't all talked in a while."

Stacie perked up. "Yeah! It's been too long guys."

Aubrey groaned. "Works been work. Talk to clients. Help them with the divorce. Nothing special."

"Yeah, work sucks." Stacie said.

Stacie was a dance teacher at a high school. She loved dance, but the kids were too much sometimes.

"How's work for you?" Stacie asked.

Chloe was spaced out. She was trying to think of a way to tell them about her and Beca. She didn't want to sound too hypocritical, but really? How could she not?

"Chlo?!" Aubrey said.

Chloe shook her head. "What?"

Stacie giggled. "You ok? You seem... Out of it." Stacie said.

Chloe turned her head slightly and heard a gasp. "IS THAT A HICKEY?"

* * *

Back at Beca's she had just finished her shower and gotten dressed. She noticed just how many marks Chloe left on her and couldn't stop smiling.

"She's something else." Beca mumbled playfully.

Beca heard her phone ring and walked into her room.

"Hey, Jesse." Beca said happily.

"You sound unnaturally happy. Is this Beca?" Jesse asked jokingly.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"What's going on? Still not working out with Chloe? Last thing you told me was that you got her a date and something about her going on the date Friday? How did it go for her?" Jesse rushed out.

Beca laughed. "Geez, you're interested in her it seems."

"I'm just wondering. I know how much you like her and I want you to be happy." Jesse said.

Beca sighed and laid down in her bed.

"Are you ready to listen?" Beca asked.

* * *

"IS THAT A HICKEY?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe's face went red and she stood up. "I have to pee."

She rushed off to the bathroom and pulled out her phone.

She texted Beca right away.

_'I'm scared to tell Aubrey. She saw my neck... I need a pep talk.'_

A few moments later she got a reply.

_'Beca: Be straight forward. Don't beat around the bush. And if you tell her... We can have crazy hot sex when you get back ;)'_

_'Chloe: Oh, Becs. You always know just what to say.'_

Chloe giggled and shoved her phone back in her bag.

_She's right. I'll just say it and then deal with her._ Chloe thought.

Chloe walked back out and sat down without a word.

"You want to take a guess who this is from?" Chloe asked, motioning to her purple marks.

Stacie was thinking for a moment and then Aubrey's face lit up.

"BECA!" She yelled.

Everyone took their way and Stacie and Chloe snickered.

"It's Beca!? Oh my God, Chloe!" Stacie said happily.

Chloe nodded her head. "It's a long story."

Aubrey scoffed. "You better explain."

* * *

"Go on." Jesse said.

"Well, like you said I got her a date. She did go out with him on Friday. She said it went well." Beca said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Becs." Jesse said.

Beca bit her lip to stifle a laugh. "Oh, it's perfectly ok."

"Go on." Jesse said again.

"The next day Kylie wanted me to spend the day with her, and you know how I went home with that girl Friday night?"

"Yeah, how did that go by the way?" Jesse asked.

"Not important. Well, she wanted to have lunch the next day so I told Chloe that and she got extremely jealous. We got into this huge fight about me having sex and stupid stuff and then later when I came over Kylie was there so we were civil. Then when she left with her Dad, Chloe freaked out on me and we fought. I yelled at her and left." Beca explained.

"Shit, I'm sorry. So, it's over?" Jesse asked.

"Not exactly." Beca said slyly. "She came over unexpectedly last night and we made up."

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Aubrey asked.

"We made up after the fight. I couldn't stop thinking about her so I went over there... And now were together." Chloe said.

"I'm so happy for you!" Stacie chirped.

"You had sex, didn't you?" Aubrey asked quietly.

Chloe tried not to laugh at Aubrey's facials.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "It was-" Chloe smiled. "It was amazing."

Stacie smiled and Aubrey looked like she was about to vomit.

"Are you sure it was sex? What did you guys do?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe giggled. "You want me to tell you everything? All the details?"

"No! I mean- did you, did she... Was it... You know?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes, Bree. We both had orgasms." Chloe bluntly said.

"Damn, I bet she's good in bed." Stacie said.

Chloe nodded. "You have no idea. It was like- I can't begin to explain it."

Aubrey winced at the words. "And that's why you're wearing those clothes?"

Chloe nodded.

"And that's why you have like ten hickeys?"

Chloe nodded again.

Aubrey sighed. "You're happy?"

Chloe nodded happily. "I love her."

Stacie beamed and Aubrey nodded relentlessly.

* * *

"You love her?" Jesse asked.

Beca smiled. "I do. I love her so much. She's so amazing. Her personality is great, and she's so sweet and beautiful. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I'm happy for you." Jesse said.

"Thanks, dude." Beca said.

* * *

_That went well_. Chloe thought.

She got back into her car and pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Hun. How are you?" Chloe asked.

"Fine. Kind of bored." Kylie said.

Chloe laughed. "Ok, just wanted to check up on you."

Kylie was silent.

"You ok?" Chloe asked.

"Are you and Beca in another fight?"

Chloe sighed. "No, sweetheart. We're not at all. I'll explain tomorrow after you get home from school, ok?"

"Ok. Love you." Kylie said.

"Love you too. Have a good day tomorrow." Chloe said.

Kylie hung up.

Chloe then called Beca.

"Hey, you. How did it go?" Beca asked.

"Stacie was happy. Aubrey... I can't tell. After I told her we fought she wasn't too happy that I "serenaded" you."

Beca laughed. "Shoving me against a door and kissing me is serenading?"

Chloe giggled. "I guess. Can I still come over?"

"Yeah, of course." Beca said.

"Ok, I'm just going to get some clothes and take a shower and I'll be right over."

"Why don't you just save the trip and shower at my place? You can borrow some clothes, too. If you need them." Beca said playfully.

Chloe smiled. "Ok." She said softly.

"See you soon." Beca said and hung up.

Chloe smiled wide and backed out.

_I can definitely get used to this._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Together

The next day Beca and Kylie were driving home from school. Chloe and Beca were planning on telling Kylie about them, and they were equally as nervous.

Chloe was maybe slightly more nervous because she was afraid of Kylie's reaction. She didn't want Kylie to feel replaced in a way.

Beca was scared that if Kylie didn't like them together that Chloe would decide to break up to keep Kylie happy. Which she knew was reasonable, but still scary.

They arrived home from a silent car ride and strolled into the house. Once in they went to the kitchen and Kylie sat down at the table.

"Are you ok? You haven't said anything to me since I picked you up, kid." Beca said.

Kylie shrugged. "I'm tired."

Beca nodded. "I'll make you some food and then you can go take a nap?"

Kylie giggled. "I'm not a baby." She said through a yawn.

Beca smirked. "That yawn says otherwise."

After a beat Kylie said, "Beca, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She said.

"Are you and my Mom fighting? Cause on Friday you guys seemed mad."

Beca turned around. "No, we are fine. We'll explain later, ok?"

"That's what my Mom said." Kylie mumbled to herself.

Beca then made Kylie a sandwich and got her some milk. She ate it and then stumbled up stairs.

Once alone, Beca read the text message Chloe sent her last night after she left her apartment.

_'Chloe: Hey, so I know I just left and I probably could have told you then, but I just thought of a plan on the way back. When I get home were just going to sit her down and tell her. I'll say most of it and whatever you want to say is fine. But don't be your sarcastic asshole self, please ;) And I think she'll be ok with it... Uh, she kind of already knew I had a "crush" on you and at the carnival she may or may not have told me to date you and it would be ok. I'm going to bed so if I don't reply, sleep well and have fun with Kylie. I love you, Becs!"_

Beca smiled as she read the words over and over. She hadn't replied last night so she typed out a new message.

_'Hey, you. That plan sounds good. But Kylie is sleeping right now, so I don't know how well it will work. She seemed really tired.'_

Beca stood up and went to check on Kylie. She walked into her room and saw she was asleep on the floor.

_Oh, geez. _Beca thought.

She chuckled softly and picked the young girl up and placed her in her bed. She took her shoes off and put the blankets over her.

Beca leaned down and kissed her forehead. She didn't know what impulsed her too, but she did.

She walked back out and closed the door gently. Then, she checked her phone and saw she had a message, but not from Chloe.

'_Jesse: How's it going? Have you told her daughter?'_

_'Beca: Not yet, Chloe doesn't come home until six and it's only four-thirty.'_

_'Jesse: Oh, well good luck! Tell me how it goes after.'_

Beca sighed and walked back down stairs.

She checked her phone again and sat down on the couch and saw Chloe replied.

_'Chloe: Really? That's weird. Well I'm about to go out and check on a little boy, so I can't talk now. See you at six. Xo.'_

Beca turned the tv on and channel hopped. She suddenly felt really tired, tv always did that to her. Before she knew it she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

"Becaaa. Hey. Wake up, sleepyhead." Chloe said as she gently moved her shoulder.

Beca turned her body and rolled off the couch on to Chloe.

"Shit." Beca mumbled.

"Ow, shit. You're heavy." Chloe playfully said.

Beca faked a gasp. "That's not what you said last night when I was in top of you. And sorry about falling asleep. I don't know why I did."

Chloe blushed profusely and then tried to get up, but was stopped.

"How was your day?" Beca asked as she stood up and helped Chloe.

"Fine. Works work. How was yours?" Chloe asked.

They sat down on the couch and Chloe placed her hand on Beca's and intertwined them.

Beca smiled. "Same."

_I want to kiss you so bad right now. _Beca thought.

_I can kiss her. I mean, were a couple. But what if Kylie walks in?_ Chloe thought.

After a moment of staring at one another Chloe spoke up.

"I want to kiss you but I'm afraid that once we start it won't stop." Chloe said. "And if Kylie walked in that would be something else."

Beca laughed. "You're probably right. It's ok. I don't mind. I just like being with you."

Chloe scooted closer and kissed Beca's cheek. "There." She whispered against her cheek.

Beca couldn't help it and turned her head to kiss Chloe, but there heads collided.

"Ow! Shit, ow. My nose!" Chloe yelped.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" Beca asked.

Chloe stood up. "Fine." And walked to the bathroom.

Beca followed. "I'm so sorry. Fuck, you're bleeding so much."

Chloe laughed. "It's fine. Head injuries always look worse than they really are." She said as she clotted her nose.

Beca tried to help as much as she could and once the bleeding stopped she saw that Chloe's nose was a deep purple and red.

"Oh, Chlo. I'm so sorry." Beca said as she took the tissues out of her nose.

Chloe giggled. "It's fine. I promise."

Beca ran her fingers along Chloe's cheek. "I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have tried to-"

"Baby? You've never called me that before." Chloe said quietly and she pressed tissues to her nose.

Beca's mouth opened. _Maybe she doesn't like that name? Shit._

"I'm sorry, it just came out." Beca rushed out and stepped away. "If you don't like it I won't say it again."

Chloe giggled and then winced when she accidentally scrunched her nose. "It's cute, baby." Chloe said.

Beca smiled and leaned forward and kissed Chloe gently.

Beca pulled back and kissed Chloe's nose softly. "Why don't we go check on Kylie?" Beca said.

Chloe nodded and smiled. She opened the door and Beca followed her out. They walked into Kylie's room and saw her sitting up doing some homework.

"Hey, sweetheart. Can Beca and I talk to you?"

Kylie nodded. Chloe walked in more and sat on Kylie's bed, just before she was about to speak up, Kylie did.

"What the heck happened to your nose?"

Chloe laughed and Beca sat down next to her.

"I accidentally hurt her nose." Beca explained.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Chloe said to Kylie. "So, what I wanted to say was that... Well-uh." Chloe ran her hand through her hair. "You know how Aubrey and Stacie said I have feelings for Beca?"

Kylie nodded.

"They were right, even though I said I didn't." Chloe said.

Beca placed her hand in Chloe's and intertwined their fingers. "We're a couple."

Kylie's mouth opened and her eyes got wide. "FINALLY!"

Beca let out a loud laugh and Chloe let out a breath.

"Finally?" Beca asked.

"Yes. This is so cool!" Kylie said happily.

"I'm glad you think so. Well, I'm going to make dinner." Chloe said calmly.

She dropped Beca's hand and walked out.

"You really don't mind?" Beca asked.

"Not at all. I know she really likes you and I really like you so it's not a problem! Just don't break her heart." Kylie said.

Beca smiled. "I'm going to help her with dinner. Keep doing your homework and I'll let you know when dinners ready." She stood up and walked to the door. "And don't worry, I have no intentions of breaking her heart."

Kylie nodded with a smile and Beca walked out. She pulled out her phone and texted Jesse.

_'It went fine. Kylie is totally ok with us. I may have given Chloe a bruised nose but other than that we are fine.'_

* * *

When Chloe walked down stairs she texted Aubrey.

_'We just told Kylie and she completely fine with Beca and I being a couple. Just thought I'd let you and Stacie know.'_

Chloe set her phone down, but immediately got a text back.

_'Aubrey: I'm glad. Are you going to tell Tom? Or your parents?'_

Chloe thought for a moment. _I should tell Tom. I will. But my parents? They won't take it well.__  
_

_'Chloe: I'll tell Tom. I don't know how he will take it. I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents. They aren't exactly the most open minded people, Bree.'_

_'Aubrey: Tom will be fine, honestly. Your parents will eventually accept it. You need to, Chlo.'_

Chloe sighed. _I'll tell Tom and wait on my parents. _

* * *

Beca then walked down stairs into the kitchen saw Chloe looking in the fridge and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I'm glad it went well." Beca said into Chloe's neck.

"So am I." Chloe said and grabbed an ice pack. "Are you staying for dinner?" She asked and turned around to place it on her nose.

"Sure. Do you want to just order a pizza?" Beca offered.

"Yeah. My nose hurts." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry." Beca cooed

Chloe giggled. "It's ok. Just kiss me and it will be better."

Beca smirked and locked their lips. Beca ran her tongue on Chloe's bottom lip and Chloe dropped the ice pack and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"Ok, just because you're a couple doesn't mean you can make out around me." Kylie said.

Chloe pulled apart with a red face and Beca laughed. "Sorry, it won't happen again." She said.

Kylie giggled. "Good."

Kylie walked back upstairs. Chloe picked up the ice pack and smiled to herself and then ordered the pizza.

Beca walked over to Chloe after she was done. "You ok? Besides your nose?"

Chloe shrugged. "Yeah." She said queitly.

Beca placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Chloe sighed. "Aubrey thinks I should tell Tom and my parents about us... And I'm scared."

Beca's heart melted. "Hey, its ok." Beca brought Chloe into a hug and rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"You'll be fine. We will both tell our parents if you want. And Tom already has another women, so now you do too." Beca stated.

Chloe laughed. "Why are you so great?"

Beca smirked smugly and pecked Chloe's lips. "When and how did you plan on telling Tom?"

Chloe shrugged. "I guess I'll call now."

Beca nodded. "I'll be right here." She said with a smile.

Chloe found Toms contact and pressed call. All too soon he picked up.

"Hey, Chlo. You need something?"

Chloe looked to Beca and saw her smiling reassuringly, so she finally spoke. "No. This might seem a little weird, but I just thought I'd let you know that I am in a relationship."

"Oh, that's great! Is it the guy you went on a date with?"

Chloe bit her lip. "No."

"Oh, ok. Do I know the guy?"

_Guy._

"No. But SHE'S great and I just thought I'd let you know." Chloe stated.

Beca stifled a laugh at Chloe's words.

"She? Who is it?" He said causally.

Chloe let out a breath.

"Beca." She said happily.

"Huh. Nice. I'm happy for you." He said genuinely.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later." Chloe said and hung up quickly. "Thank God he seemed ok with it." Chloe said with an exasperated sigh.

Beca nodded. "Now we have to tell our parents?" She asked.

"Let's just wait on that." Chloe said.

"Fine by me."

"You don't want to tell them? Chloe asked.

"Oh, no. It's not you at all! I promise." Beca said. Chloe half smiled. "My parents are accepting and everything, they're just... A little overwhelming sometimes."

Chloe nodded. _Lucky you. Mine are probably going to disown me. _

Noticing Chloe's body language, Beca spoke up again. "Are yours not ok with this?"

Chloe shrugged and pursed her lips slightly.

"They're not, are they?" Beca asked.

"That doesn't mean I will break this off. I won't. No matter what they say." Chloe reassured.

Beca smiled. "Well, we can tell them when we're ready."

Chloe nodded and smiled. "Ok."

Beca stood up and brought Chloe with her into a hug. "It will all be ok."

Chloe hugged back and rested her chin on Beca's shoulder.

_I have a feeling it won't. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Secrets Unfold

Two months later...

It was a Friday night and Kylie was currently staying with her Dad. It was around six and Chloe invited Beca over the night before. Beca walked through the door and immediately heard the phone ring.

She thought about just letting it ring and letting the machine get it, so she did.

_"Hello, dear. We haven't heard from you since you broke the news to us about Tom. Your Father and I miss you and Kylie. And we were wondering if you and Kylie would like to come to a little party next Saturday we are having with the family..."_

Beca heard some muffled voices and she listened attentively.

_"Your sister wants to know if you're dating anyone... And.. Hold on... She says that you need to date someone. And I agree, go on some dates with a few guys. Maybe you could bring someone to the party? Well, call me back as soon as you get this. Love you, honey."_

Beca stood there, a little hurt. About a week after Chloe told Tom about them they agreed to tell their parents. Beca told hers and Chloe told Beca that she told her parents, but it doesn't seem like she did.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard Chloe walk through the door. "You here, Becs?" Chloe called out.

"In the kitchen." Beca said, a little colder than expected.

Chloe walked in and smiled wide. "I missed you!" And walked over to Beca and kissed her happily.

Chloe pulled back and saw Beca's demeanor. "What's wrong?"

Beca shrugged. "Why don't you listen to the phone machine." She said and walked over to the couch.

Chloe was confused and slightly worried. She walked over, pressed the red blinking button and listened to the message.

Once it was done Chloe was frozen. She felt terrible that Beca had to find out this way. Chloe wanted to tell her parents, but knew they wouldn't understand or take it well. She turned around and smiled weakly.

"Beca, I'm sorry." Chloe said. She walked over and sat next to Beca. "I just couldn't. I don't know how to-"

Beca scoffed. "Chloe, it's been two months."

Chloe bit her lip. "I know. I'll tell them. We can all go on Saturday and I'll tell them."

"Why don't you just call her back and tell her? I'll be right here." Beca said, softer this time.

Chloe nodded. "I'm sorry that I'm scared. I'm just afraid." Chloe said quietly.

Beca's face softened and she grabbed Chloe's hand and kissed it.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Beca asked. "Even if they don't approve you said we won't break up, right?"

"Right." Chloe said. "I've always just... I kind of have a bad relationship with my Dad. It's hard for me to talk about."

Beca nodded. "Well, you can tell me anything." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's cheek. She cuddled into Beca's side and Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe.

"Uh..." Chloe cleared her throat. "When I was younger, like maybe ten until around fifteen, I had this best-friend that I did everything with. We were inseparable." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and started to run her fingers along Chloe's knuckles.

Chloe smiled at the gesture. "Well, when we turned fifteen she came out."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. "Like came out as gay?"

Chloe giggled at Beca's confusion. "Yeah. And um, my Dad just didn't want me to hang around her anymore. He didn't want me to become gay, I guess. I couldn't talk to her anymore and we eventually lost touch. I resented him for it and he thought the reason was cause I was gay, too. Which I mean, I never really gave it a second thought. You know? I just accepted her. I mean, she was my best-friend. And she started to hate me because I wouldn't talk to her. I felt terrible. He's just so against it and that's what scares me; what he will say when I tell them. He already hates me enough because of how much a fuck up I was."

"You're not a fuck up, Chlo." Beca said sternly.

Chloe laughed dryly and she started to tear up. Beca saw the tears and wiped them away gently. "I started dating Tom a few months after. Then when I got pregnant at seventeen- my Dad, he uh- well it was only once." She shook her head and held on to Beca's hand.

"What happened, baby?" Beca softly asked. She had a bad feeling about what Chloe was going to say by the way her voice was trembling.

Chloe gulped. "The day I told them I was pregnant, he got so angry at me. He told me I was a sad excuse for a daughter." Chloe said with trembles. "He hit me." She barely said.

"He hit you!?" Beca shifted so she was facing Chloe. "What the fuck!?"

Chloe's lip started to tremble. "I've never told anyone."

"Not even your Mom? Or Aubrey and Stacie? Tom?"

Chloe shook her head shamefully. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I love you." Beca stated. "You're not a mess and even if you were, I couldn't not love you."

"I love you, too." Chloe said. She took a deep breath, kissed Beca's cheek and stood up. "I'm going to call them."

Beca nodded and waited for Chloe to come sit down. She grabbed the house phone and walked back over to the couch. She dialed the number and waited patiently.

Chloe's Dad picked up and her face went pale. She hated talking to her Dad more than anything.

"Hi, Dad." She said weakly.

She grabbed Beca's hand and squeezed it. Chloe felt like the helpless seventeen year old little girl she used to be whenever she talked to him.

"No, I called because Mom called-" He interrupted.

"No, I just wanted-" Interrupted.

"Dad, please-" Again.

Chloe started to get frustrated and Beca could see the clogs turn in her head.

"DAD STOP! Let me talk to Mom, please."

"Hi, Mom." Chloe said, a little calmer.

"I'm fine. No-" She sighed. "No, I haven't been crying."

Beca bit her lip and squeezed Chloe's hand.

"I got your message and I wanted to let you know that I did go on two dates-"

Her Mom squealed.

Chloe bit her lip and let out a breath. "Uh, no. I haven't seen them again. But, I am in a relationship." She said carefully.

She looked at Beca and smiled. "Her name is Beca."

They didn't break eye contact. "Yes, Beca. I'm dating a woman."

Beca smiled wide and kissed Chloe's temple.

"Yes, we will all be attending the party." Chloe stated to her Mom. "Ok, love you too. Bye." She said.

Beca looked at Chloe hopefully. Chloe let out a breath. "She said she's happy for me, for us."

Beca smiled. "So, it's just your Dad we have to worry about?"

Chloe nodded sheepishly. "You don't have to go Saturday. I understand." Chloe said.

Beca shook her head. "I'll go. Kylie, you and I." Beca stated.

Chloe smiled. "I love you so much."

Beca returned the smile. "I love you sooo sooo much."

Chloe giggled."You're such a softie." She said and leaned in to kiss Beca.

Beca pulled apart. "Don't tell anyone." She whispered against Chloe's lips.

Chloe smiled slightly and closed the gap, Beca ran her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip, then puled apart, leaving Chloe breathless.

"Why did you stop?" Chloe asked.

"I wanted to take you to dinner." Beca said.

Chloe's face softened. "Aw, Becs." She said and leaned forward again to peck Beca's lips.

"Let me just get changed." Chloe stated and stood up.

"I'll help you." Beca said with a wink and followed Chloe.

"Hmm, if we want to go to dinner I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Chloe said as they walked upstairs.

"Oh, I think it's a good idea." Beca said as she slipped her hands up Chloe's blouse.

Chloe hummed and once they reached Chloe's room Beca went and sat on Chloe's bed. "Come here."

Chloe bit her lip through a smile and walked over to her bed. "Yes?"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hips and pulled her on top of her. Chloe was straddling Beca and leaned down to her lips. "I thought you wanted to go to dinner." She said in a whisper.

"I do, but I'd much rather do this." Beca stated and flipped them over, so she was on top. She kissed Chloe passionately and slipped her hand down wards and played with the button to Chloe's pants.

Beca started to kiss down Chloe's neck. She slipped Chloe's shirt off and kissed down her stomach. Then, when Beca got to Chloe's jeans she unzipped them.

"Geez, you're rather hasty tonight." Chloe said amused.

Beca smirked and when she had Chloe's pants off, she got up and said, "There. I helped you get your clothes off. Now get dressed and I'll be waiting for you downstairs."She stated and walked out.

Chloe laid there with her mouth open for a few moments, then stood up and walked to her closet.

_What a fucking tease._

* * *

A/N: I had some serious writers block and that's why there was no update yesterday. And there probably won't be another one until Monday more than likely. Thanks for reading :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Preparations

"Chlo?" Beca said.

"Mom?" Kylie added.

Chloe looked up from her pasta. "What?"

Kylie set her fork down. "Why are you staring at your food?" She asked.

Chloe blinked a few times and shook her head. "I had a long day and I'm just really tired."

Kylie nodded and picked her empty bowl up and put it in the sink. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

Chloe nodded. "Ok, I'll be up soon."

Kylie then walked upstairs with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked cautiously.

Chloe stood up with their empty bowls. "I'm tired."

Beca took the three glasses and followed Chloe to the sink. "Chlo, I can tell something's wrong with you. You came home and were extremely quiet. Plus, when you're upset you chew on your bottom lip, instead of just biting it like you always do. And you've been mauling your bottom lip for the past half an hour."

Chloe sighed and ran her hand through her locks, but before she could speak Beca said, "And you run your hand through your hair when you're frustrated."

Chloe pursed her lips. "You can really read me, huh?"

Beca nodded. "It's a gift." She said.

Chloe giggled and shook her head. She started to wash the bowls, but was stopped. "Tell me what's going on."

Chloe shrugged and washed the bowls out as well as the cups. Beca just stood there waiting.

"Can you move, please?" Chloe asked. Beca was standing directly in front of the dishwasher, so Chloe couldn't access it.

"If you tell me what's bothering you, but until then I'm staying right here." Beca stated.

Chloe took a deep breath.

"I'mscaredfortomorrowbecausemydaddoesntknowaboutusbecausemymomhasnttoldhimandnietherhavei." Chloe rushed out.

Beca shook her head and laughed. "Was that even English?"

Chloe sighed loudly. "I'm scared for tomorrow because my Dad doesn't know about us, because my Mom hasn't told him and neither have I."

Beca nodded. "I know that." She stepped closer to Chloe and cupped her cheeks. "And you'll will be fine. Kylie and I will be with you. I can handle it, so don't worry." Beca stated.

Chloe nodded sheepishly and started to chew on her lips again. Beca dropped her left hand and moved her right so it was tracing Chloe's lips. "Chlo, stop. You're going to infect them." Beca said.

"Sorry, I can't help it. It just happens." Chloe stated with a slump.

The girl had a serious problem with that. She would constantly be gnawing on them, even when she was little. Her parents always chastised her for it. And now whenever Chloe is nervous she chews on them. She rips the skin of and bites the raw part. They've gotten infected time after time, but she can't seem to break the bad habit.

"Now will you get your ass out of the way." She said playfully.

Beca moved and sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Chloe loaded the dishwasher and then washed her hands off.

"I can feel you staring at me." Chloe said.

Beca laughed softly. "Sorry, I can't help it. It just happens." Beca mocked.

Chloe turned around and playfully scoffed. "Shut up."

Beca leaned over closer to Chloe's leaning position on the counter. "Make me."

Chloe stepped forward. She placed her hands on Beca's jean clad thighs and moved them up so they were resting on the brunettes hips. She leaned in to Beca's ear, "I'd rather make you make a few other noises..." Chloe whispered.

Beca's jaw hung. Chloe leaned back and giggled at Beca's state. "That sure shut you up." Chloe said with a wink.

She walked over to the table and started to rearrange the place mats. Beca gulped and got off the counter. "I should probably get going."

Chloe turned around after she fixed the last one. "Stay." She stated.

"What?" Beca asked. "Stay the night. It will be easier." Chloe stated.

"Are you sure? I've never stayed the night while Kylie's here." Beca said.

Chloe nodded. "There's a first for everything." She said.

"I have no clothes for tomorrow with me. And no makeup." Beca said.

"If you don't want to stay you don't have to." Chloe said and walked out the kitchen with a smirk.

Beca's mouth opened slightly and she followed Chloe, "No, I want to!"

Chloe giggled and they started to walk up the stairs.

"I really want to, but if you really want me to stay then I'll have to borrow clothes. And maybe some makeup, just a little, though." Beca said.

They reached the top of the stairs and Chloe turned to Beca. "Deal." She placed her hand on Beca's stomach and slid it lower until she reached Beca's center, she cupped it and leaned in to whisper, "I'm going to check on Kylie, go wait in my room."

Beca let out a breath as Chloe walked off.

_She is something else._

Chloe checked on Kylie and helped her get ready for bed. It took about fifteen minutes. Once she got her daughter situated they said their good nights and I love yous, then she closed the door and walked into her room closing the door behind her.

Beca was sitting at the edge of Chloe's bed trying to turn the TV on. She was having a tough time and couldn't get the damn thing to turn on.

"Fuck, turn on!"

"Having trouble?" Chloe asked amused. "A little." Beca said. Chloe giggled and took the remote from Beca's hand. She leaned into Beca's lips and Beca smiled before connecting their lips. It was soft and not leading them anywhere, but it was nice. Chloe pulled apart and kissed Beca's cheek.

"Kylie says goodnight." Chloe said.

"She doesn't mind?" Beca asked.

"Not at all." Chloe stated. "You need a shower before bed?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, you can take one first." Beca said.

"Take one with me." Chloe said.

"What about Kylie?" Beca asked.

"She's asleep. We won't do anything just yet." Chloe stated. "So, you want to?"

"Yeah... Only if I get to do a little something to you while in there." Beca said.

Chloe giggled. "Mmm, maybe." She got up and walked into her large bathroom. She got undressed and noticed Beca was still sitting on her bed.

"Becs, that was an invitation." Chloe said.

Beca got up and walked in and saw Chloe's body and her breath hitched. She had seen her naked quite a few times, but it had been about a week. "Fuck, you're so beautiful Chloe."

Chloe smiled and walked over to the shower. She opened the door and turned the water on. After a few moments the water heated up and Chloe stepped in.

"Are you coming in or not?" Chloe asked.

Beca eagerly nodded, she took her clothes off and joined Chloe.

She stepped in and Chloe immediately smiled wide. "I love taking showers with you."

"Chlo, we've only taken one together before." Beca said amused. "Well, we should take more!" Chloe stated. "Now... Turn around." She told Beca.

"Why?" Beca asked. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Ya have to question everything? Just do it. I'm going to wash your hair."

Beca turned around and felt Chloe's breast pressed up against her back. She gulped and let Chloe guide her to the water. Beca got her hair damp, then let Chloe stand under the water.

Chloe got some shampoo on her hands and then lathered it in Beca's hair. Beca felt Chloe's fingers digging into her scalp and massaging her head as she washed her hair, and she let out a moan of pleasure. Chloe giggled and then let Beca rinse her hair.

"Now, should I wash your body off too?" Chloe asked.

Beca raised her eyebrows. Chloe bit her lip and waited for an answer.

"Why don't you wash your hair? And then do it." Beca offered.

She needed some time to collect herself before Chloe _really _touched her.

Chloe washed her hair, but not without Beca's eyes on her. Once done she pecked Beca on the lips. "Let me wash you off." Chloe said against Beca's lips.

Beca nodded, a little skeptically. Chloe got some body wash on her hands and lathered it over Beca's arms, then slowly moved her hands up and around Beca's back and down, then up to her neck.

Beca was in awe and she was pretty sure Chloe was getting back at her for last week.

Chloe leaned down, washed Beca's legs and then stood back up. She smirked and got some more soap, she placed her hands on her chest and moved then down to her breast to give them a quick squeeze.

Beca let out a moan, and grew embarrassed. "Sorry." She mumbled. Chloe smiled and then traced her hands down Beca's stomach, she reached Beca's clit and pressed her thumb to it.

Beca whimpered. Chloe smirked and pulled back. "Wash the suds off." Chloe said. She stepped out and left Beca.

"I hate you." Beca said as she rinsed her body. Chloe giggled and wrapped her body in a towel. "No you don't." She then walked back into her bedroom and put some clothes on.

Beca finished with rinsing her body off and got out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and strolled back to Chloe's room.

"I need some pajamas." Beca said. Chloe motioned to a chair in the corner that had some pajama pants and a tank top. She walked over and dropped her towel, then got them on.

Chloe was sitting on the edge of her bed watching Beca. "You're like a cat or something, Chlo." Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "You keep staring at me like I'm your prey." Beca said.

Chloe blushed. Beca walked back over and pecked Chloe's lips. Chloe smiled into it and then pulled apart, stood up and that's when Beca realized Chloe's outfit choice.

"Chlo, you're wearing like no clothing." Beca said as she practically drooled.

Chloe was wearing shorts that were basically boy shorts, and a sports bra.

"It's hot tonight." She simply said. "Come on." Chloe motioned. "Lay down with me."

Beca smirked and crawled into bed with Chloe. Chloe rolled over so her back was facing Beca. She turned her head and smiled. "You know what to do. You're the big spoon." Chloe said.

"No, we can definitely not cuddle. If I touch you then I'm not going to be able to not really touch you and Kylie is only a few doors down."

Chloe giggled and rolled over so she was pressed up against Beca. "It's ok. Really." Chloe said. She leaned in and kissed Beca, leading them down so Chloe was straddling her.

Beca pulled apart. "Are you sure?"

Chloe's heart was sorta melting at Beca's concern. "Becs, I'm sure. I mean, I can totally be quiet."

Beca laughed, a little louder than expected. Chloe sat up, pulling Beca with her. "What?" Chloe asked.

Beca shook her head and laughed softly this time. "Nothing... It's just, you're not quiet. Like, at all. Ever."

Chloe jaw hung and she scoffed. "I was quiet the first time, wasn't I?"

Beca raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding... Right? You definitely did not hold back. You're very vocal, Chlo."

Chloe let out a huff. "Well, excuse me."

Beca smirked. "It's perfectly fine. I'm just saying that you're moans could be heard from miles away."

Chloe laughed this time, before springing forward and saying, "Just shut up and kiss me, you asshole."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Family Meals

Chloe hadn't slept well. She kept falling in and out of a light sleep the whole night. Her nervousness was keeping her up. Around six-thirty that morning morning she woke up for good.

Chloe was still barely cuddled into Beca. Beca was lying on her right side, as Chloe was lying on her left. Chloe was lying there looking at Beca; examining her. She watched her chest rise up, then down slowly. She watched how Beca's lips curved into a small smile every once in awhile. And she watched Beca's nose crinkle every time her brown locks would fall on to her small face; even though she brushed them back gently each time.

After quite awhile Beca woke up, her eyes slowly opened and she was met with Chloe now lying on her back. She scooted over and placed her arm around Chloe's stomach and kissed her shoulder.

"I think this is the first time I've woken up and you're not on top of me." Beca said.

Chloe let out a breathy laugh and turned so her head was in the crook of Beca's neck. Beca placed her hands on Chloe's back and traced it.

They stayed like that for about five minutes, until Beca sat up. She smiled slightly and pecked Chloe on the lips, letting her know everything would be fine.

* * *

"I can't do this." Chloe said.

"Chlo, it's fine. Please get out of the car. They already know we're here cause Kylie went inside." Beca said.

"I really can't do this." Chloe said again.

Beca leaned down from outside the car and grabbed Chloe's hands. "Chlo." Beca said.

Chloe looked up and Beca could see the turmoil in her eyes.

"I promise you'll be fine. You're safe." Beca stated.

Chloe took a deep breath. "If I die I'm sorry."

Beca laughed and they stood up. "You're not going to die."

They walked inside and were immediately greeted by Chloe's younger sister. She was basically a younger version of Chloe, but with more brown hair, rather than red.

"CHLOE!" Her sister, Kate yelled.

"Kate, hey." Chloe said.

Beca bit her lip to stifle a laugh at how un-happy Chloe sounded.

"And you must be Beca." Kate stated.

"That's me." Beca said.

"Huh. You look young. How old are you?" She asked, as she examined her.

"She's not that young." Chloe rushed out.

"I'm twenty-three." Beca said.

"Only four years younger." Chloe stated.

"Wow. You're even younger than me. Where did you find her?" Kate asked.

"I was; well still am Kylie's babysitter." Beca said.

"Huh." She said amused. "So, have you two ya know, had sex?" Beca's jaw hung, "Uhh..." Chloe closed her eyes in annoyance, she barely

nodded.

Kate laughed. "She was always so uncomfortable with that stuff. I'm still in shock she had sex so young."

"Very funny." Chloe coldy said.

"So, how long have you been together?"

Beca looked up at Chloe and said, "Almost three months."

"Well, good thing you two can't get pregnant. Wouldn't want to revisit the past." Kate stated and walked off.

Beca mouth opened again and she was shocked her sister said something so rude. Kate may have been Chloe's clone, but her personality was certainly on a whole other level.

Chloe turned to Beca. "I am so sorry. I didn't think she would interrogate you like that. Oh my God, Beca-"

Beca stopped her. "Stop worrying. It's fine." She reassured.

Just then they were met with Chloe's Mother.

"Chloe!" She squealed. "And Beca, right?" She said with a smile.

Beca nodded and smiled back.

"Kate told me you would be up here. Come in and sit. Zoe is here!" She said as she hugged Chloe tightly.

"Zoe?" Chloe asked, shocked. "Why would she be here? Dad hated her."

Chloe's Mom shrugged. "She came back in town and came by here yesterday to see if you were here and I invited her. She just broke up with her boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend? What!? No, Mom she's gay."

Beca's mouth dropped once again at the words and remembered the story, and Chloe's Mom furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's why Dad wouldn't let me be her friend. That's the whole reason why we stopped being friends. That's why Dad and I have such a terrible relationship. Any of this ring a bell!?" Chloe asked.

"He told me it was because you two got into a fight... And you were too upset to talk to me about it. So, no I didn't know. She's not really gay, is she?" Her Mom whispered.

Chloe scoffed. "Well, how the hell would I know!? I haven't talked to her in twelve years!" Chloe yelled.

Beca placed her right hand on Chloe's back to try and calm her.

"Keep your voice down!" Her Mom said. "She's here now. Make amends. Your Dad is out getting more food and when he comes back you are going to have a talk with him."

Chloe groaned. "Fine."

"Why don't you go find Zoe and I'll have a quick talk with Beca?"

Chloe looked to Beca and she nodded, so Chloe gave her a smile and then walked off.

"I completely approve of your relationship, honey. I mean, I've totally always thought Chloe was a huge lesbian." She stated.

Beca laughed. "What? Why? What about Tom?"

Her Mom shrugged. "I figured she just hadn't met the right girl yet. But then when she got pregnant it just- eh. I was so surprised it lasted as long as it did."

Beca laughed again and nodded.

"It's really just her Dad. So, believe me; I never knew that he didn't like her friend because she was supposedly gay, but he- he will give you a hard time, don't take it too personally."

Beca nodded. "I won't."

She smiled. "I'm going to check on the food. Make yourself at home." And walked off.

Beca took a deep breath and walked in more and saw Kylie talking to Chloe's sister.

"Hey. Did you see where your Mom went?" She asked.

"Bathroom. It's down the hall and you won't miss it." Kylie said.

"Thanks, kid." She said.

Beca walked to the bathroom and knocked. "Chlo?"

Chloe opened it and pulled Beca in. "Shit, you scared me."

"What did she say to you?" Chloe asked worried.

"She just said she approves of our relationship and that your Dad will be hard on me, but not to take it too hard."

Chloe nodded. "Anything else?"

Beca bit her lip and laughed.

"What did she say? Did she tell you something embarrassing?" Chloe whined.

"Not exactly." Beca laughed again. "She told me she always knew you were a lesbian. But I mean, you're not?"

Chloe laughed. "You're kidding?"

Beca shook her head. "One hundred percent serious."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Well, you're not a lesbian per say, you just fell in love with me because of my charm." Beca stated.

Chloe frowned and laughed slightly. "You certainly are charming." Chloe said and softly kissed Beca. "Will you wait with Kylie while I talk to Zoe? I want to talk to her before everyone shows up."

Beca nodded. "Sure. What are you going to say to her?"

She shrugged lightly. "No clue."

* * *

"Zoe?" Chloe hesitantly said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Chloe." Zoe simply said.

Chloe swallowed some spit. "We should talk."

* * *

Beca walked into the living room and sat down next to Kylie. "So, Beca. What is it that you do?" Kate asked.

"Beca's a DJ! Its so cool. She taught my Mom how to mix music once and now she listens to Beca's music in the car all the time." Kylie happily said.

"Does she really?" Beca asked.

"All the time." Kylie said.

* * *

Chloe and Zoe were sitting in the backyard. No one had said anything so Chloe figured she would speak up.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been pretty good actually." Zoe said. "I heard about Tom."

Chloe looked down. "Yeah. It's not a problem, I'm over it. Uh, so, what I wanted to talk to you about..." Chloe trailed off.

Zoe nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Chloe said. She started to chew on her lip. "I am the worst person ever. I shouldn't have just ignored you when you came out. My Dad found out through some parents and he just got so worried it would affect me and he wouldn't let me talk to you anymore. I'm sorry I avoided you and never told you. And I'm so sorry that it's taken twelve years for me to apologize."

Zoe nodded. "It's ok, Chlo. I mean, you were young and parents can be intimidating. I forgave you awhile back."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks."

"My Mom told me you had a boyfriend?" Chloe quietly asked.

"Oh, yeah. For like a month. I tried it, but once you have sex with a girl, you never go back, I guess."

Chloe laughed. "I guess."

* * *

Kylie stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Kate looked behind her, then turned back to Beca. "Do you think you'll marry Chloe?" Kate asked.

"What?" Beca asked. "I- we just started dating."

"I know. But Chloe is the kind of person who thinks ahead. It may not seem like it, but she really is."

Beca nodded. "We haven't talked about it."

"What about kids?" Kate asked.

"I don't know." Beca stated.

Kylie walked in from the kitchen and Chloe and Zoe all walked in from the backyard.

"Kylie, Beca, this is Zoe." Chloe said as they sat down. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Hi." Kylie said. "Hey." Beca then said.

_Holy shit. What if Chloe breaks up with me cause I don't want to get married? I mean, someday, maybe... but definitely not for a while. And kids? What?_

Beca's deep thoughts were broken as she heard the front door open.

"Can I get some damn help? The groceries aren't going to carry themselves!"

Kate sighed. "Didn't miss that one bit. Come help me Kylie." She mumbled. Her and Kylie then went to help.

"Ill help, too." Zoe then said.

Chloe and Beca were now sitting on the couch alone.

"How did it go?" Beca asked.

"Better than expected. We're going to try and catch up some more soon."

Beca nodded and they sat in silence until the three girls returned with her Dad. He scowled at Beca and Beca could tell he knew something. He then looked at Chloe with an even worse sort of disgust in his face. "Chloe. We're going to have a talk. Come with me. Now." He said and walked outside.

Chloe looked down and started to chewing on her sore lip. Beca looked to her and Chloe took a deep breath and stood up and walked out.

* * *

"Who is that girl with you?" Her Dad immediately asked.

Chloe kept chewing on her lip. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Well?"

_Just say it. _

"Just a friend." She said. _Fuck._

"Huh." He said. "Introduce me."

Chloe nodded and they walked back inside.

Beca looked to Chloe and smiled, but then saw how red and irritated Chloe's lips were, and frowned.

"Beca, uh, this is my Dad."

Beca smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Everyone could feel the awkward tension in the room, they were just avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

* * *

A few hours went by and more of Chloe's family showed up. They had just been sitting around for the time being and once the food was ready everyone got up to get it. It was barbecue food and they would be eating outside.

Chloe and Kylie had got their food and were waiting for Beca to sit down. Just as she was making her way back, she was stopped by Chloe's aunt. "Hey, are you one of Kate's friends?"

"Oh, no. I'm Chloe's girlfrie-" Beca stopped once she saw the womans face. _Shit._

"Girlfriend...? As in dating!?" She said.

"Uhh..."

She laughed. "We always knew Chloe was into the ladies." And strolled off.

_Ok, I need to find out why everyone thinks this about Chloe. _

Beca walked back to Chloe and Kylie and sat down. "Ok, later tonight I need to find some things out about you, babe." Beca said to Chloe.

Chloe laughed. "Like what?"

Beca took a bite of her cheeseburger. "Just a few things."

Chloe nodded skeptically.

"Are you staying the night again, Beca?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know, am I?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Yes." Chloe stated and smiled at the two of them.

"CHLOE ELIZABETH BEALE!"

Everyone looked her way.

Chloe froze.

Her Dad stepped out onto the patio and motioned for Chloe. "Get it here right now."

Chloe got up and once again chewed her lip, she stepped in and her Dad scowled. "That girl is your girlfriend!? You lied to me?" He yelled.

Chloe shook her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Answer me."

"Yy-yes. She's my girlfriend. And everyone is fine with it but you." Chloe stated.

"Bullshit. Are you even gay? Why all of a sudden? Or have you been lying to me all these years?" He rambled out.

"No, I haven't lied at all! I never even gave it a second thought, but I met her and I-"

"Stop. If you continue to date her, you- you can't see us anymore."

"Dad-"

"NO! I WON'T HAVE IT! Either you date her, or you lose your family. Your choice." He yelled and walked off.

Chloe started crying. Her lips were trembling and they were in more pain then she could fathom. Her stomach was doing back flips and her heart sunk. She wiped them and walked back out side, she smiled at Kylie and Beca. Everyone was staring at her, so she couldn't help but start to cry again.

"Can we go, please?" Chloe whispered.

Beca only nodded. They walked back inside and no one said a word to them. The three walked out the door and got into Chloe's car.

Once in, Chloe broke down. She couldn't help herself. The words kept replaying in her head. It was like a broken record.

"Chlo, what happened?" Beca cautiously asked.

Chloe sniffled. "My Dad. I hate him." She snapped and started to drive.

Beca nodded and looked back at Kylie, gave her a small reassuring smile and said, "You want to stay with your Dad tonight?"

* * *

Chloe and Beca returned to Chloe's after dropping Kylie off. It was around eight-thirty, but they had eaten not too long ago, so Chloe immediately went upstairs with Beca following her. They reached her bedroom and Chloe started to take her clothes off.

"Fuck me."

Beca furrowed her eye brows. "What?"

"Just do it."

Chloe pulled Beca into her and kissed her roughly, their teeth clicked and it was filled with anger.

Beca pulled apart. "Chlo-"

Chloe kissed her again, but Beca soon pulled away and stepped back. "Chloe, stop." Beca snapped. "Talk to me. Having angry sex won't help anything!"

She groaned and walked into the bathroom, as assumed Beca followed.

"What did he say?" Beca asked.

Chloe sat on the ledge of the bathtub. "He yelled at me. I knew he would, so I was prepared."

Beca nodded and sat next to her.

"He told me to chose between you and my family."

Beca gulped and nodded.

Chloe stood up. "Its just so fucked up! Why does it matter if I date another girl?"

Beca shrugged. "Some people just don't get it."

Chloe shook her head and walked back into her bedroom, but this time Beca didn't follow.

Chloe changed into some pajamas and sat on her bed. "Becs?"

Beca stood up and walked into the doorway. "I think we should talk."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - First Fight

"Talk?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded. "About us."

Chloe laughed quietly. "Us? We're fine." She stated softly.

"We're not fine, Chlo." Beca said. She walked over and sat down in front if Chloe.

"I don't want you to have to chose."

Chloe chuckled nervously. "Beca, I love you. Of course I'll pick you. I have no doubt in my mind that I want to be with you."

Beca nodded and squinted her eyes. "Your sister told me a few things yesterday, and I don't know if I'm ready for any of it. I mean, I love you too. So much. It's probably weird that I love you this much and we haven't even known each other for six months. But-"

"What did she say to you?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged lightly. "Stuff."

Chloe scoffed and stood up. "You wanted to talk, so talk. Tell me."

Beca shifted so she was looking up at Chloe. "She asked me if I wanted to marry you and have kids. She said that you were probably planning that out and Chloe, I don't want that right now."

Chloe let out a breath and started to pace. "Fuckin' a, Kate."

Beca stood up too. "I understand you want that, it makes sense. But I just can't- I - I don't, I don't want to be married and have kids any time soon."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't want that either! FUCK!" Chloe yelled.

"Chlo, calm down. It-"

"No! She was trying to scare you. She knows for a fact that I don't want to re marry! When I told them about Tom the first thing she asked me was if I wanted to get remarried and when I was going to start dating! She knows that I don't even want more kids! She knows I am perfectly happy with having just Kylie. I am certainly not planning ahead our future that way, Beca!"

Beca let out a breath. "Oh."

"Yeah." Chloe hissed and sat back down at the edge of her bed.

"I still don't want you to choose." Beca said as she sat next to Chloe.

Chloe shrugged and pursed her lips. "Well, I choose you no matter what."

Beca shook her head. "I think you should think about this. I don't want you to loose your family. Maybe we should..." Beca trailed off.

Chloe snapped her head towards Beca. "No."

Beca stood up and scratched her neck. "I just want you to think about it. I'm going to go."

Chloe started to tear up and started to chew on her lip again.

"Don't cry." Beca said softly. She walked over and placed her fingers on Chloe's lips. "And stop that. Your lips are bleeding."

Chloe started to cry. Like full on tears and everything. "How can I not cry?" She said and stood up. "This day was the worst I've had since I found out Tom cheated on me." She started to pace as Beca stood still. "My sister is an asshole, my Dad is an even bigger asshole and now you're basically breaking up with me!" Chloe stated with her arms up in the air and walked back over to her. "So please tell me how the fuck am I not supposed to cry?" She said as tears were pouring from her eyes.

Beca took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." She kissed Chloe softly and then pulled back and turned around.

"Beca, please, please-" Chloe took a breath. "Please don't go. This day had been bad enough and now you're leaving and, and- I don't want to break up. I want you. I don't care if my Dad doesn't approve. I don't care if I can't see my sister anymore. If I can be with you then it's worth it."

Beca turned back around with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't go." Chloe pleaded.

Beca knew she should just go. Go and let Chloe have time to really think about it. But the way Chloe's eyes looked so dull when they were usually filled with happiness and how she looked so broken and disheveled, she realized she couldn't just leave. And she really didn't want to.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked.

"Positive. So positive." Chloe stated.

Beca walked over and placed her hands on Chloe's cheeks and wiped her tears with the pads of her thumb.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't imagine you not being able to see your family because of me. I don't want to break up. At all, Chlo. I love you."

"I love you, too." Chloe sniffled and bit her lip, she hissed at the pain. "I really need to stop." Chloe said and walked into the bathroom with Beca following.

She stood in front of the mirror and padded her lip with a tissue.

"Owww." She hissed.

Beca laughed. Chloe turned her head and glared. "You think my pain is funny?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Beca stated.

Chloe scoffed. "Looks like no sex tonight." She said and turned her head back to the mirror.

Beca pretended to be shocked. "But we just had our first fight as a couple. Doesn't that automatically constitute make up sex?"

Chloe shrugged. "Not when you think my pain is funny, babe."

Beca smirked and stepped closer to Chloe. Chloe had taken her shirt off earlier and she only had a tank top on right now. Beca kissed her shoulder and up to her collarbone, turning Chloe's body against the wall as she did so.

Beca placed an open mouthed kiss on Chloe's collarbone and tried to kiss her neck, but Chloe stopped her.

"Ok, hold your horses." Chloe said and placed her hands on Beca's face.

Beca laughed. "Did you really just say that? Holy shit." She said with giggles.

Chloe laughed dryly. "Ha ha."

Beca smirked and stepped forward so she was face to face with Chloe again. "You don't want me to kiss your neck?" She whispered against Chloe's lips as she pinned her against the wall.

She winced and hissed. Beca stepped back. "Did I hurt you?"

Chloe giggled and stepped away from the wall.

"No, but the light switches were digging into my back." Chloe said.

"Oh, shit, sorry." Beca rushed out.

"It's fine, Becs." Chloe said. "Now, you want to have that make up sex or not?" Chloe asked as she walked over to Beca.

Beca nodded and grabbed the back of Chloe's neck and joined their lips. It wasn't soft and sweet like their good morning or goodnight kisses, or like their quick and light kisses. It was the rough, needy, frantic, teeth clicking, heart stopping kisses they had. The ones where both girl could swear they were the only ones in the world and nothing else mattered.

Chloe pulled apart for air and tried to catch her breath. "I never get tired of kissing you." She said breathlessly.

Beca nodded, then leaned in again to kiss Chloe, she hoisted Chloe up and she wrapped her legs around Beca's back. Beca grasped Chloe's ass and started walking out and once she hit the front of Chloe's bed she broke the kiss and started to kiss Chloe's neck.

Chloe pulled Beca's head up and pressed their lips together. "Off." Chloe said, pulling at Beca's shirt in between kisses.

Beca pulled back and did so, then took Chloe's shirt off as well. Beca straddled Chloe and started to kiss her neck, when Chloe's phone rang.

"Fuck." Beca muttered.

Chloe sat up. "It's Aubrey."

She moved to the top of the bed and picked up her phone from the night stand. "What?" Chloe said, still a little breathless.

"I- oh, did I interrupt something?" Aubrey asked.

"No." Chloe stated with a red face.

Beca laughed and straddled Chloe again. She cupped her breast and started to play with the lace patterns on it. Making Chloe gulp.

"I have a favor to ask of you..."

* * *

A/N: To the guest who commented last chapter, I could never leave ya hanging!

But, there's only going to be one more chapter after this and then an epilogue. Thanks again for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: To the guest who reviewed last chapter, I could continue this, but I don't want to drag it on too much. I kind of feel like I'm doing just that. So, with that being said next chapter will be the last. Thank you everyone for reading and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 19 - And I Love You

"I can't believe Aubrey is making me do this." Chloe said as she drove. "I mean, anyone could've done it."

Beca shrugged. "Honestly, you're the perfect person for this."

Chloe chuckled. "How?" She said as she took a quick glance at Beca.

"Well, you're a social worker, these kids are in the system and talking to them about college and stuff is what you do." Beca explained.

"I guess I'm just nervous. I've never met them before and sometimes these kids can be very rude and unwelcoming, which I get, but it's hard to talk to them when they ignore you."

Beca nodded. "You'll do fine."

Chloe pulled up to a community center a few towns over from where they live.

"You're coming, right?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'd rather sit in this car." Beca stated. "Yes, Chloe."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully and got out with Beca following.

"Do I look ok? Not too dressed up?" Chloe asked as they walked.

Chloe was wearing some dark wash jeans, a white blouse with little booties and her hair in her usual curled form.

"You look pretty hot." Beca said.

Chloe glared. "I'm serious, Beca!"

"Ok, ok. Yeah, you look fine." Beca said.

They reached the front desk and Chloe smiled at the lady.

"Hi, I'm here to talk to a group of kids about college and some other things. My friend Aubrey Posen said she had told you about me coming in."

"Oh, yes. Go right down the hall there and you'll come across a door that says 'meetings' and go right in."

"Thank you!" Chloe said and started to walk away.

"Hold on, is your friend here going, too? Cause she only told me one name."

Chloe turned back around. "Oh, shes just watching. She won't be talking to them much." Chloe stated sternly as she looked to Beca.

Beca made a 'humph' sound and nodded. The lady looked skeptical, but let them go.

"Of course Aubrey didn't let them know I would be here, too." Beca mumbled as they walked.

"Hey, don't let it get you down. She probably just forgot. Believe it or not Aubrey does like you." Chloe said.

Beca scoffed. "Right."

They stopped at the door. Chloe bit her lip and looked to Beca.

Beca raised her eyebrows. "You going or what?"

Chloe laughed. "You're so sweet and caring, and that's what I love so much about you, babe." Chloe sarcastically said.

Beca smirked, opened the door and pushed Chloe inside, then walked in. Everyone looked towards a stumbling Chloe and a smirking Beca.

Another women was in the room and she stood up, she was older and looked unimpressed. "Chloe Beale?"

Chloe looked up and smiled. "That's me."

She nodded. "And your friend?" She pointed to Beca.

"Yes, she's just watching." Chloe said as she motioned for Beca to join her.

"All right, you have an hour to talk to them. Good luck." She said. Once she got closer to Chloe she whispered, "You're going to need it. These kids are something else."

Once she was gone, Chloe turned to Beca. "You made me look like an idiot!" She whispered with anger.

Beca smirked and chuckled slightly. "You do a pretty fine job of that on your own, sweetheart." She said sarcastically and walked closer to where the kids were sat.

There were four. It was a smaller group of seniors in high school. Four girls to be exact.

Chloe walked up to the staring kids and smiled. "I'm Chloe and this is my friend-"

"Girlfriend." Beca interjected.

The girls chuckled.

Chloe glared. "We'll see about that."

They all made an 'ooo' noise and Beca and Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys are dating?" One girl asked.

Chloe nodded and Beca said, "Unfortunately."

Chloe scoffed, "Shut up." She whispered.

The four kids were sat in a circle with their chairs, so Chloe and Beca got some chairs and sat in the circle.

"So, I know this is probably a little awkward and weird because usually when you go to these meetings it's with your normal social worker, but one of my friends whose a lawyer worked on one of your cases-"

One girl nodded slightly.

"Oh, was that yours?" She asked.

She only nodded again, so Chloe smiled and continued. "And she wanted me to meet with you four." Chloe said. "If you guys want we can go around the circle and you can just state your name? No one has to do anything they don't want to."

Beca was quietly admiring Chloe. She was really intrigued to be seeing Chloe work with them.

Chloe smiled at them. "Who ever wants to start can. No pressure." She stated.

One girl sat up straighter and said, "I'm Anna." Then she looked the the next girl. "I'm Kelsey."

Chloe and even Beca smiled at them. Then once they got to the third girl she mumbled, "This is stupid."

Beca shot her head up and looked at the girl. She was brunette, had dark brown eyes, and sort of a scowl on her face. She had some piercings and she looked like a miniature Beca, basically.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to." Chloe said again.

The next girl said the same thing. "Why are you even here? None of us are even going to make it into college."

Beca looked to Chloe nervously. Chloe's face was calm, though. Beca expected her to be worried, but she looked like she knew what to say.

"Are you all in school?" She asked everyone.

They all nodded.

"How many of you have failed a class this year? Just raise your hand. I know the years coming to a close in about a month, so I'm wondering." Chloe said.

No one raised their hand.

Chloe smiled. "See. Now, why can't you go to college? You've got the grades, and obviously you have some sort of drive for school."

Anna and Kelsey were silent. The two nameless girls shook their heads and laughed.

"You don't get it." They each said.

"Explain to me then. Because I completely understand." Chloe said.

Anna scoffed. "How would you know? Were you a foster kid? Did you grow up with different "parents" every year? Did you move fifteen different times before you were even ten?"

Beca's mouth opened and she was about to say something, but she refrained. These kids were giving Chloe such a bad time, when she was only trying to help.

"I was not. But I'm solely talking about college. Not our lives. And moping about that certainly isn't going to help you get out of this rut." Chloe stated.

Beca nodded absent mindedly as Anna nodded relentlessly.

"But how can we afford it?" Kelsey asked.

"Exactly." Anna stated.

The nameless girls nodded. "I don't think you get that we can't pay for that shit." One girl said.

Beca raised her eyebrows. _Geez_.

"And you wouldn't know in the first place. You probably had it easy and just went to college. What, did your parents pay?" The other girl said.

Beca looked to Chloe again. _Damn_.

"I actually didn't get it handed to me at all. When I was seventeen I got pregnant." Chloe stated.

Beca smirked. _I wonder if she uses this story a lot._

The four girls mouths dropped.

"Yeah." Chloe stated. "My boyfriend and I at the time were young and stupid. It was the first time we ever had sex." Chloe said. "Uh, it sucked to put it bluntly."

They laughed. Beca smiled at Chloe, even thought she wasn't looking.

"My ex husband went to college and law school while I worked my ass off." Chloe said. "It was hard. And we didn't have a lot of money. My parents had to watch my daughter, along with two of my friends. I went to college once he was done. Life throws you curve balls, but you can't give up."

Anna, Kelsey, and the two other girls nodded sheepishly.

"And just because you can't afford a university doesn't mean you can't continue your education. I have some pamphlets for some city colleges." Chloe said and stood up to get her bag.

"Here." She said and handed then out. After a moment she said, "Do you guys want to share anything else? It doesn't have to be about just school."

"Do you like being a Mom?" Anna asked.

"I do." Chloe simply said. "It's- it's something you would never be able to understand unless you are one."

Anna nodded. "I've never met my Mom. She died during childbirth." She said. "But my Dad used to tell that I look exactly like her."

Chloe smiled and nodded. When the kids share intimate things like this Chloe was always simple with her replies. Not wanting to make a big deal about the confession since it takes a lot for them to talk.

"Anyone else? Any questions?" Chloe asked.

Kelsey and one of the nameless girls shook their head.

"I should probably say my name. It's Elizabeth." She said. Chloe smiled at her. "That's actually my middle name."

"So, you're gay?" The now, one nameless girl asked quietly.

Chloe laughed and looked toward Beca to see her stifling a laugh. "Just for her." Chloe said and motioned to Beca, remembering how Beca joked that she was only gay for her.

"Why hasn't she said anything?" The same girl asked.

"I was told not to speak." Beca said jokingly.

"Not exactly. She doesn't do this kind of thing. She can talk to you guys. But I have to warn you, she's kind of annoying once you get her to _really_ talk."

They laughed and Beca smirked.

"Well, what do you do then?" Anna asked.

"Besides being her daughters babysitter, I'm a DJ." Beca said.

"Oh, is that how you guys met?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep." Beca stated, popping the 'p' at the end. Chloe giggled.

"My fosters parents a lesbians." Kelsey said.

"Nice." Beca simply said. Chloe chuckled.

"When did you realize you were ya know, like a lesbian?" The nameless girl asked.

Beca shifted. "When I was five."

Chloe's mouth dropped. "Five?"

Beca shrugged. The girls laughed.

"I'm not kidding. I've always had a thing for red heads, though." Beca said playfully aimed to Chloe. "My kindergarten teacher was a red head and I never realized that I was like in love with her until I got older."

"But really, uh- how old were you?" The same girl asked.

"I was actually seventeen when I realized I was gay." Beca said. "I had always been drawn to girls more, but I never thought much of it. I dated some guys but it never went anywhere, and then I met my first girlfriend and it was like a whole other world was opened."

Chloe nodded. She kind of felt a pang in her chest hearing Beca talk about another women, but quickly tried to dismiss the thought.

The girl nodded. "Do you have any tips on coming out?" She asked quietly.

Beca looked to Chloe, and then towards the other girls who were looking at the nameless girl who had her head down in an obvious shame.

"A few." Beca said.

* * *

"I never knew talking to teenagers could be so fulfilling." Beca said as they made their way out the building.

"It's great, isn't it?" Chloe said happily.

"It is. You were so good with them. You knew exactly what to say and everything."

Chloe laughed. "Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself."

Beca smirked. "It would be cool if we could do that again."

They got to the car and Chloe smiled. "You should become a social worker!"

Beca laughed and they got in. "I don't think so."

Chloe started the car and backed out. "We could be partners! Oh my God, that would be so fun!" Chloe said as she started to drive.

Beca started laughing. "I think that would be a little too much Chloe for me."

Chloe pursed her lips. "I agree. Too much Beca is just too much." She giggled. "I need my time off from you."

"Hey, shut up." Beca said. "You know I love you."

Chloe smiled. "And I love you"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Epilogue

_Two years later..._

"Chloe! I swear, if you don't hurry up I'm going to make you go as is." Beca yelled from outside the bathroom.

"Ok, ok. Just give me ten more minutes!" Chloe yelled back.

"No! We're already late as is and I know for a fact Aubrey is going to yell at me!" Beca said.

"I don't get why she takes so long." Kylie whined.

"Me either." Beca groaned. "Aubrey will just yell at me again like last week. And I don't want to sound selfish, but were celebrating for me and I worked my butt off to get that degree!"

Kylie laughed. "I get it. Especially after how hard my Mom pushed you. And my Dads here. I'll see you later Beca." Kylie said.

"Bye, Ky." Beca said as she walked off. "Wish me luck." Beca groaned again. "CHLOE!"

"All right, all right. I'm ready. Let's go!" Chloe walked out and stopped at her bedroom door and waited for Beca. "You coming?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but wow. You look- wow." Beca said with her jaw hung.

Chloe blushed. "Thanks." She reached her hand out. "Come on my little social worker."

* * *

"Yo, there's the gingah and our new social worker." Amy yelled as she saw them come into view.

"It's me, all right." Beca said smugly.

Chloe giggled as they all sat down with their friends.

"You're late. Again. I swear Beca, what was it this time?" Aubrey asked.

Beca cocked an eyebrow. "Why is it always me?"

"Because you're a pain in the-" Stacie injected. "Ok, no need to finish that sentence. It's fine, Beca." Stacie said.

"It's not even me. Chloe takes for ever to get ready." Beca playfully said.

"Hey, I wanted to look good for this special night!" Chloe retorted.

Feeling the tension, Jesse said. "Let's just celebrate!"

"Yes! I'm so proud of you." Chloe said sweetly as she kissed Beca's cheek.

"So are we." Jesse said.

"And to think that what Chloe had to do to get you to enroll in classes..." Fat Amy said. "You are one hell of a women." Amy said to Chloe.

Beca's eyes went wide and Chloe bit her lip as she stifled a laugh.

"You fucking told Amy!" Beca said through gritted teeth towards Jesse.

"What the hell did you do, Chloe?" Aubrey and Stacie gawked.

"Oh, nothing." Chloe quickly said.

"It wasn't nothing to me." Beca said.

* * *

_One year ago..._

"Beca, please. Just consider it." Chloe asked sweetly as they walked through the door from a dinner date.

"No. And you're evil for doing this to me." Beca said as they walked upstairs.

"Doing what, baby?" Chloe asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, shut up. And don't baby me. That's not our thing and you know it." Beca stated as they sat on Chloe's bed.

"But I do know you want to be a social worker. You've gone to three of my meetings since the first one. Please, please, pleaaase!" Chloe begged.

"If I say yes will you stop teasing me during sex?" Beca asked.

"I can't not tease you. That's the fun part." Chloe said huskily.

She crawled over to Beca and pushed her down so she was on her back, she threw one leg over Beca's hips and straddled her. Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca softly. "If you say yes, I'll let you come, but if you don't agree... I'll stop right before. Just like I've been doing." Chloe whispered.

"Chloe, I'm begging you." Beca choked out.

"It's your choice." Chloe said.

She started to kiss Beca's neck and then down her chest. She took Beca's shirt off and kissed down her stomach. She looked up and smiled. "Still no?" She asked. Beca nodded. "Still no."

Chloe hummed and started to nip at Beca's a stomach. She placed open mouthed kisses all over, leaving a few deep purple marks.

She shimmed Beca's pants off and spread her legs. "Still no?" Beca nodded. "Still no."

Chloe chuckled slightly and pressed her thumb to Beca's clit, earning a gasp. She moved her underwear off and flicked one finger through her, she sped up rather soon and smiled at Beca's heavy breathing. She could sense she was coming close, so she stopped.

"Chloe." Beca groaned. "You really are evil."

Chloe smirked and leaned forward, she blew gently on Beca's clit and then licked up the folds. She kept her motion up and she sensed Beca's walls tighten around her and she pulled back.

"Chloe! FUCK." She groaned. "Ok, ok. Yes. I'll do it. I'll take the classes. Just, please fuck me. I can't take this anymore."

Chloe smiled wide. "As you wish, my dear."

* * *

"You are the worst." Aubrey said. "I almost feel sorry for Beca." Aubrey said jokingly.

Beca feigned shocked. "Wow, thank you so much Aubrey." She said with her hands over her heart.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and Beca earned laughs from the table. The night went on and they ate and mingled about their lives.

* * *

Later that night Chloe and Beca were curled up after sex and laying in bed.

"I'm so glad you convinced me." Beca whispered. She pulled Chloe closer to her and kissed her temple.

"Mm, so am I." Chloe said as she tightened her grip on Beca's waist.

"And I'm so glad Jesse convinced me to call you for the babysitting position."

Chloe smiled and closed her eyes. "Me too. I'm so lucky to have found you."

"I love you." Beca said quietly.

Chloe smiled again and kissed Beca softly. "And I love you."

* * *

A/N: The end! It was short, I know. Thank you so so so much to anyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
